Affection
by Nymphchild
Summary: Roberts best friend is someone who always gave him the affection that he was missing...but he was never there for her like that. What happens when the one person who loves him unconditionally decides that she can't be his life line for affection anymore? Robert OC
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters or rights the Until the Night. Please read and review!**

**Chapter One: **

Branna sighed and opened her door, surprised that someone was coming by at the late hour. She pushed the sleep from her eyes and glanced back into her apartment and through her bed room door to see Chad still snoring there.

Robert stood there, looking his scruffy self, the same hair cut (or lack there of) that he had sported since they were 12 years old. Poor, scruffy, horny, depressed Robert.

"Hey Anna." His smoke filled voice said. He looked her up and down for a second, taking in the too large sweat pants and the tight black tank top. She was pretty: curly hair so dark it was almost black, a rocking little dancers body, bright green eyes…he frowned and shook his head. He only thought that shit about her when he was really drunk and he wasn't that far gone yet. There was way too much history there. Years and years of it: Casts, braces and all kinds of childhood awkward stuff.

"Hey Rob..." She pushed a dark curl away from her eyes and pulled the sweat pants up on her hips.

"Mena and I had a fight." He mumbled, bottle of Jack tapping on the door frame as he spoke. "Can I sleep here?"

Branna frowned at him. Of course he and Mena had a fight. They were always fighting. Their relationship survived on sex and arguments, like some sick kind of jet fuel that was likely to light all of LA on fire. "Come on in." She told him with a little sigh.

This was not the first time that he would be sleeping on her sofa after a fight with Mena. It was becoming a lot more frequent as the fights got…more violent. She looked at the cut on his forehead where she could see something shimmering. "Shit Robert. Bathroom now." She told him. "But be quiet…Chad is sleeping in there."

Robert stiffened. He didn't like the guy she had been seeing…really didn't like him. He reminded Robert of himself and Branna didn't need two of him. "Oh…I didn't think he was over. I should just…" He shifted on his feet and gestured down the hall with his bottle.

Branna sighed, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the apartment. "And where else would you go Robert?" She muttered with a shake of her head.

Robert let his friend lead him into her room, past the sleeping man and into the small bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind them. He sat down on the toilet and waited with his forearms on his knees as she stretched up on her toes to get the first aid kit from the top shelf. As she came down he took a chug from the bottle before setting it down and turning his face up to her.

"Is there glass in it?" He asked as she pulled out a pair of tweezers.

Branna nodded, her dark curls bouncing on her shoulders. "Just a little piece, yeah. What did she do? Throw a glass at you?" Robert nodded, making her hold his face in place. He closed his bright blue eyes as he felt the tweezers grab onto something and begin to tease the little shard out. He hissed at the pain and reached his hand up to grab onto the slender arm that was holding his chin. "Okay." Branna muttered as she held the tweezers out in front of him, the little piece of glass in between the pinchers. "You want to keep it as s soverneir?"

"Pass." He muttered.

"Hey!" Came a voice from outside the door, making them both look up. "Annie? What's going on in there?"

Branna rolled her eyes. She had been seeing Chad for a few weeks. She couldn't really say that she liked him. In fact the more time that she spent with him the more she found that she didn't like him at all but he was pretty decent in bed. It was just a casual thing to pass the time. She really, REALLY hated that he called her Annie. That wasn't her name. The only reason that she put up with Anna was because it came from Robert and he had been calling her that since she was 12.

"Robert's in here." She told him through the door. It instantly opened but her green eyes were already focused on getting a cotton ball and antiseptic out of the kit. "He got into a fight with his girlfriend and I'm just cleaning him up. He's going to stay here tonight."

Chad instantly looked at Robert who was talking another swig from his bottle and whipping his mouth off with his forearm. "No he's not." Chad said sharply.

Branna frowned but her attention was still focused on Roberts head wound. "Ready?" She asked her friend. Robert nodded and gripped onto her forearm again as she put the stinging swab to his forehead. He let out a little pained noise as Branna looked back at Chad. "He's hurt and drunk." She told him solidly. "He's my friend and is staying here."

Chad frowned as he looked at her friend. "That's exactly the reason why he shouldn't be staying here."

Branna shook her head, patience wearing thin with this male dominating bull shit. They weren't even really a couple. They had talked about keeping it casual and that's what it was meant to be. "I'm sorry. Is your name on the lease?" She asked.

Robert glanced up at her as she quirked an eyebrow at the other man. He knew what was coming.

"No…" Chad snapped.

Branna made a satisfied face and turned back to Robert as she pulled the cotton off and he winced. "Then get the fuck out of here."

Chad made an annoyed sound. "Don't expect me to come running back!" He yelled as he grabbed the rest of his cloths.

"Hope you don't!" Robert yelled after him, making Branna smile. "I really don't like him." He told her as the front door slammed shut.

Branna pulled a big band aid from a box. "Yeah, me neither." She told him with a small smile.

Robert frowned as she pressed that band aid to his head. "Then why was he here?"

"Sex." Branna shrugged her small shoulders. "Don't look at me like that!" She told him as he quirked an eyebrow at her. "Like you haven't slept with girls you don't actually like talking to. But because I'm a woman that suddenly makes it a big deal? Sexism Robert. Look it up." She told him as she began to put the supplies away.

Robert shook his head and felt around the bandage for a moment. "You know you're not a woman to me kid." He joked.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please read and review!_

_Thank you to gurl, Javanut and Nickixxx for reviewing the first chapter!_

Chapter Two:

Robert opened his eyes and leaned over the arm of the sofa, glancing into the kitchen. He had to squint his eyes to see his child hood friend in the sun which only made his head ache worse.

Branna's back was to him as she made him a travel mug of coffee and herself a mug of tea. He frowned and saw that she was already dressed for work, hair pulled up into a thick dark pony tail and slender long back exposed in the V of her black leotard. Her yoga pants hung off her hips. Something about her always made her look like her pants were hanging by a thread. He teased her about it constantly, thinking about the lanky kid he had grown up with.

Slowly he reached to his side and pulled out his camera as quietly as he could. Biting his lip he took a few pictures of her back until she started to turn to him, hearing the tell tale clicking and shaking her head with amusement. She had never had a problem with his love of documenting life. She thought it was cute in a sort of demented twisted way. In fact she was quite fond of him filming her dancing or talking. She said that it helped her figure out what she was doing or saying wrong.

"_Everything looks different when you're looking at it from someone elses angle." _It had to be one of the best things she had ever said to him.

"I swear Robert." Branna said as he continued to snap pictures of her walking over to him, two travel mugs in hand. "That thing wakes up before you do." She sat down on her coffee table in front of him and handed him the travel mug off coffee. Robert stretched out his hand and took it while still taking pictures of her face as she leaned over and pulled a bottle of aspirin out of her gym bag. Passing that over to him too, she leaned back on the coffee table and sipped at her own tea.

Robert shook his head and sat up, taking the pills and washing them down with the hot liquid. "When did you start looking so good on film?" He muttered more to himself than her.

Branna shrugged. "Probably way before you noticed." She joked. "I haven't been a 14 year old with braces and acne for a while….but that's how you see me. Probably better that way anyway…don't need to just be another piece of ass on Hollywood boulevard for you to stalk." Robert made an annoyed face at her and she laughed. "How's your head?"

Robert frowned and felt around the band aid. "Stings but not as bad as last night…kiss it and make it better?"

Branna rolled her eyes before leaning forward and kissing the bandage. Robert grinned at the feeling of her hands on his cheeks. "There you go…good as new." Branna muttered, pushing his hair away.

He nodded and looked up at her. Damn she had gotten to be beautiful over the years… way more than he should be admitting. Last thing he needed was to admit that Little Branna from their home town, the girl who had gotten mad because she wasn't allowed to join the football team in middle school because she was a girl, had become beautiful.

Branna cleared her throat and stood. "Come on Rob…I've got to go to rehearsal and you've got to get back and make up with your girlfriend." She shook her head as she picked up her gym bag and he stood up. She knew that he wouldn't leave Mena…even though she was getting crazy. He thrived on the crazy than came running over here for affection. He was comfortable where he was. Robert liked comfort.

"You owe me lunch." Branna said as she locked up the door behind her.

Robert chuckled to himself and lit up a smoke as they walked down the hallway. "How many lunches is it that I owe you now?"

Anna smiled at him as he swung an arm around her shoulders. "Highest number you can think of….than round up." She joked.

Robert nodded to himself, thumb running absently on her shoulder. "Yeah…I guess that's about right." He muttered. "Mena is going to kill me when she finds out I slept on your sofa again." Mena hated Branna. HATED with a passion. She said that Robert showed her too much affection, talked to her about things he wouldn't talk to Mena about anymore. Which was true. Branna didn't fly off the handle like Mena did. Mena accused him of cheating constantly…which was true. He just didn't do it with Branna. Branna was his well for affection, constant, full, without question.

Branna stopped walking, forcing him to stop too if he wanted to keep his arm over her shoulders like he always did. "Than maybe you should either break up with the bitch or stop coming over here." Robert sighed and shook his head at her. "Look I get it. You have a girlfriend and you live with her but domestic abuse isn't just a one way street Robert…girls can abuse guys too. I just don't want you to get hurt anymore. If me coming over here is causing that…."

"No." Robert told her simply. "Just no. I'm not going to stop coming over and being friends." He pulled her into a famillar hug, both of his arms wrapping around her shoulders as hers hugged around his waist. He'd known her for most of his life. She was his best friend; the one girl he hadn't tried to sleep with. The one girl who took good care of him. He was always looking for that in a girlfriend and a fuck buddy but she gave it to him. "I'm going to bring lunch to your studio today…make up for it. I need to get some motion shots anyway."

Branna laughed into the crock of his arm. "Lair. You just want to talk pictures of my pretty dancer friends."

"That too." He joked, pulling his arms away. Robert looked down at her and gave her a little half smile, the mole on the side of his lip twitching up adorably. "Thank you baby."

Branna nodded. "Yeah…no problem." She patted the side of his face. She loved that man…to death. She knew all of his little dirty dark quirks. He was just so damned needy and that's not something she needed in a romantic interest. It was just better to be friends.

* * *

Robert winked at one of the dancers as he came into the studio, spotting Anna on the floor right away doing a turn, her leg bent high in the air around her as she twirled, hands out, fingers poised. She looked amazing when she danced. She always had. He put their lunch down and set up his tripod smiling and talking to one of the dancers. After her camera was attached to the stand he turned it to the young woman he was talking to. She giggled and let him take her picture.

Branna rolled her eyes as she came down from the spin and brushed an escaped strand of hair from her head.

"Good job Branna." The chorographer told her in his thick Russian accent, walking over with a smile. Aiden was a good looking man in his early 30s with a head of well cut brown hair and a smile that made all of the girls knees, including herself, buckle. "Very very nice. Next time lets just see if we can get you a bit higher on your supporting foot.

Robert looked away from the woman he was talking to, turning his camera back to Branna, only to find another person in the frame with her. Aiden had his hand in between her ribs as he guided her higher on her supporting foot, pressed to her back. His hand came down to her leg and helped it come up as it had been in the turn, curving behind her and around his back.

Robert frowned. He didn't like sharing her attention, even though they were just friends. He'd never liked it. He wanted her attention and affection all the time, whenever he wanted it. He quickly decided that he wanted it now as he shot the picture.

"Hey Anna." He called out. "Lunch."

She and Aiden looked over to him. She shot him a look that told him to shut up and he frowned, suffing his feet on the floor.

"That's much better." Aiden told her with a small smile. "Please don't let me keep you. Enjoy your lunch break with your boyfriend."

Branna shook her head quickly and turned back to him. "Friend…Roberts a friend." She gave a quick glanced back to Robert who was again flirting with another dancer with over exaggerated hand motions. "Christ…" She muttered, shaking her head at her friends utter inability to control himself.

Aiden laughed. "Well…that's sad for him but good for me. Please. Enjoy your lunch."

Branna continued to shake her head as she walked over to Robert and Tina. "Hey did you pick up those anti viral's for that nasty…infection…in that area?" She asked, trying to hide her smile at Tina's look of disgust and Roberts scowl. Tina quickly darted off and Anna let her smile crawl over her face.

"Seriously?" Robert asked her. "I bring you lunch and you do that? I almost had her number."

Anna reached down and picked up a water bottle out of the bag. "Just saving you the trouble of another glass in the head and saving her a two pump night." She joked, taking a long drink.

Robert shook his head and sat down on the floor in front of the bag. Anna followed as he passed her a box with her salad and soup in it. "And you wonder why people can't look at you as a girl." He muttered.

"Hey." She pointed her fork at him. "I get laid more that you…you're the only man who doesn't look at me like a girl."

Robert glanced up at her from under his shaggy hair to see a small drop of sweat from practice dripping down her collar bones, to the hallow of her neck….and then further down. He turned his eyes back up to her face quickly. "Maybe if you stopped saying shit like that I would be more inclined to try."

Branna tossed a chick pea at his face. "You say that like I want you to."


	3. Chapter 3

**JavaNut: They do have a pretty funny friendship!**

**gurl3677: Is he capable of that?**

**NikixXx: Good! Hearts and Kisses!**

**Melissa: Lol wait until you so how spit firey she gets in this chapter!**

**Harlee Quinn: Haha. Anything that gets people to buy obscure Norman Reedus Movies is a plus in my world!**

Chapter 3:

Branna walked down the hallway to Robert and Mena's apartment, twisting the lens he had forgotten in her hand. She knew he would want this…knew he probably wouldn't be out at her place tonight and instead having a make-up session with his girlfriend.

Hopefully Mena wouldn't be home from work yet and she wouldn't bump into her. Man she hated that bitch. She beat on Robert…literally and emotionally. Not that Robert was really better than her. He didn't hurt her physically but Branna knew very well that he was a cheater and that took its emotional toll on a woman.

But when you find out that a man is cheating you kick him to the curb…you don't try and tie him down harder. It would only bring more resentment on both sides. Obviously that's what it did to Mena. She called him worthless and talentless. She hated his writing and photography. She wouldn't even look at his pictures of landscapes or movement. She was always too afraid to find another girl in there, a reminder immortalized on film.

Frowning, Branna came up to the door and heard a loud crash.

"Stop Mena!" Robert's voice yelled. "Shit just cut it out! I didn't do anything last night I swear! I just passed out on a god damned sofa!"

Branna sighed and knocked on the door, not shocked when they couldn't hear it. "Dammit…" She muttered, pushing open the door just the slightest of bits to slip the lens in. It wasn't sneaky enough.

"YOU!" Mena yelled, pointing at her and then turning back to Robert. "HER!? Why is it always her!?"

Branna rose to her feet and raised an eyebrow as Robert ran his hands through his hair angrily, raising both elbows over his head. "Lens." She told him.

"Thanks," The bitter, exhausted reply came. Robert shook his head and closed his eyes. This was always bad…so bad.

"Robert!" Mena yelled. "Did you fuck her last night? I know you did."

"Dammit Mena! Calm down! I didn't fuck her!" He yelled back but Mena's attention was already focused back on Branna who was trying her best to just ignore everything the other woman said and get to Robert to give him the precious 600 dollar, motion sensitive lens.

"You know you're not his only whore right!?" Mena yelled at her.

Branna gritted her teeth. "Hey! I'm no one's whore so just take another velum and calm the hell down Mena!" She ducked down right as she saw an object coming at her. The vase hit the wall behind her and shattered, the disjointed pieces hitting her back and the arms that she used to cover her head. "Did that crazy bitch just throw shit at me!?" She yelled both at Mena and Robert.

Robert grimaced. "Mena enough!" The last thing he needed was both of them fired up and going. All he could do was thank god Mena hadn't thrown anything at him because that's when Branna would go really… He ducked out of the way of a picture frame right as he thought it.

Branna scrunched her nose and pushed up the sleeves on her white cover up on her elbows over her leotard. "Okay that's it!" She hissed before launching herself forward.

Robert grabbed her around the waist and picked her up from behind, carrying her to the door. "No! Anna chill!"

"I'll kill that skinny ass bitch!" She yelled from his arms as he kicked the door open. That was funny coming from a girl that weighted probably 110 pounds tops.

Mena kept throwing other objects in their direction and Robert was pretty sure something hit his shoulder but with Branna squirming against him he couldn't be too sure. "That's right! Go to your whores like you always do!" Mena screamed and sobbed out.

Robert dropped Branna to her feet in the hall and pulled the door half closed as one of his highball glasses hit it. He pushed one hand out against Branna's sternum to keep her back. Thrusting the door back open he yelled back to his girlfriend. "I'll be back when you calm the hell down!" He slammed it shut and grabbed Branna's arm as he heard Mena stomping forward. "Run. Run, run, run!"

* * *

"God I love to hate her sometimes." Branna said taking a chug from her dark beer bottle as they walked down the midnight streets.

Robert flicked the ash off his smoke and nodded. "She does make that easy." He muttered as he watched her tilt the bottle up, exposing her long neck and hallow of her throat. "You're going to get caught out here with that." He told her, nodding at the bottle as he brought the cigarette back up to his lips.

Branna made a little face. "No I won't. And if I do I'll just make the puppy eyes."

"Puppy eyes?" Robert asked with a little smirk. He knew what the puppy eyes were. He'd seen her do it a million and one times, making her father, her teachers, her boyfriends…him, fall to their knees like a man in church. He even had pictures of it, thinking that maybe if he saw it enough he'd become immune to the spell they cast.

Branna turned slightly to him as they continued to walk and widened her already big, green eyes at him. "'Pleeeaaasse Officer. I didn't know what I was doing was wrong!'"

"Ah, those puppy eyes." He grumbled, forcing himself to look away. Yeah, still not immune.

"Yeah those." She laughed as she tilted the bottle back to get the last few drips of amber liquid out. She sighed and shook it before hurling it into the wall of an upcoming alley. It shattered against the wall with a momentary ringing noise and Robert wish he had his camera to capture the moment she brought the bottle back and released it to its demise. She turned back to him. "Annnnnd now we're safe." She told him. Robert nodded and slung an arm over her shoulder. "Are you staying tonight?" She asked him after a moment.

Robert nodded before frowning. "Is your Russian coming over?" He asked.

Branna glared up at him. "Contrary to what your girlfriend says, I'm not a whore Robert."

Robert laughed. "I know…you're just a _free spirit_." He cast his hand out in a smooth motion as he said it, palm down, the butt of his smoke in between his fingers while he exhaled threw his nostrils. He tossed the finished cigarette into the street.

"You're the whore." She muttered at his mocking words, pulling the waist band of his jeans as if she could prove how fast they would come off if the situation presented itself.

Robert gave a little laugh. "Nah…I just need more affection." He told her as she separated herself from him and walked backwards as he continued walking forward, her hand now holding loosely onto his.

"You get more affection than anyone in this world ever got." She told him with a teasing smile.

Robert couldn't help but smile to as she swung their hands. "Yeah…from you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Read and review guys! Thank you to Jet Nova, Gurl, Nikki and Javanut and Melissa for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Melissa: Agreed. Its not like Robert was a saint in that relationship either but sometimes you stay with someone and it feels like you spend so much time in there that it feels like there's no point in just walking out…but than both sides just get resentful and it becomes sort of like a big game to see how much you can get away with on inflict on the other person. I guess that's how I saw their relationship. As you said. Toxic. **

Chapter 4:

Robert was not having a good day. He had been up all night at the bar and had nothing to show for it. As usual he just really didn't want to go home. Still he felt like he had spent half of last week sleeping on Branna's sofa.

Some nights he would wake up and she would be in her bed. Others he would wake up after falling asleep to the t.v. and a bottle of whiskey. Her little pretty head would be in his lap. He couldn't help himself but to reach over and grab his camera, taking a picture of her nose crinkling up as she slept. He could see in the photos where his fingers had run through her curls, little indents in the darkest of brown hair. No….she'd never see that one. Even he knew it was a little bit creepy.

He must just really need to get laid or find some alternative stress relief if he was thinking about Little Anna that way. Rubbing the back of his head, he decided on some coffee and a smoke before braving the apartment.

Glancing to his side he spotted one of Branna's favorite coffee places (Somehow he had wandered closer to the studio. He always seemed to do that.) and rubbed his hands together, eager to get some caffeine into his system to compliment the nicotine.

"Morning sunshine." Called a voice from the patio, making him look to his right.

Branna gave him one of the warmest and most welcoming smiles of his life and he let his shoulders slump as instant relaxation hit him. "Hey." He called back. "Be right back…coffee." He said pointing with both hands into the shop. She nodded and turned back to her companion, large mug of tea in between both of her hands.

Robert watched from the window as he waited in line to order. It wasn't one of the other dancers. At this moment he wished for nothing other than her morning coffee mate to be one of the other young women.

It was only about six in the morning. Sometimes her rehearsals started early. He wondered if the handsome Russian man had met her there or if they had come together, meaning that he had spent the night at her apartment. He watched her lips move and brought his own fingers to his mouth, rubbing his own lips as she spoke animatedly with the other man and they both laughed. He felt an odd pang in his stomach at the thought.

No, he couldn't be jealous. Branna made her own choices, slept with who she wanted, dated who she wanted. It's not that he had never not cared before, he just only felt a reaction when the said man was stealing his time. That had to be it. His stomach knew that this man was going to be stealing his time.

Taking his coffee from the counter he walked back out into the morning air, lighting up the second that he left the door. Without asking or questioning, he pulled a chair from the empty table next to Aiden and Branna, putting it to her side and not getting in between them but still much closed than Aiden's chair was to hers.

Branna turned to him with a small smile. "You all right hot shot?" She asked him teasingly.

Robert nodded and put his arm over her shoulder, leaning back in the chair and shutting his eyes for a few moments. "Just tired." He told her, opening one eye to look at Aiden who was watching the interaction with interest.

Aiden was sure this was the same man as the studio, the photographer and writer that Branna said that she wasn't dating. The way the man's fingers drew small circles on her skin and the way he was whispering in to speak to her told a completely different story. Her attention immediately shifted when she saw the young man, her green eyes dilating and a small smile appearing on the corners of her lips unintentionally. Whenever Aiden and she started talking about work or shows, Robert would draw her attention by either speaking or drawing patterns on her hand or arm until she focused back on him.

No this man did not like sharing his…friend.

"I apologize." Aiden told them, causing Robert to pull his mouth away from her ear. "I was under the impression that you weren't seeing anyone. I wouldn't have asked you to meet my friend if I thought…" He gestured in between the two of them.

"Oh no." Branna said quickly. "Miguel sounds really interesting. Robert here and I are just childhood friends. I guess we look closer than we are…"

Aiden looked doubtful. Their closeness was clearly unintentional, at least on her part. He couldn't tell if the man knew what he was doing. Still Miguel, a male dancer from another troop, had seen her and thought that she was attractive so he wasn't going to say no just because the man's hand was tightening on her shoulder.

"Well, that is my morning break." Aiden said after about another half hour. "Branna I will see you at the studio in an hour?"

Branna smiled and nodded, rising to her feet to give the much taller man a warm hug. "I'll be there with bells on."

"Shall I text Miguel that Friday will be fine?"

Branna nodded again as they separated, not noticing Robert looking at them irritably from under his shaggy hair. "Yeah…Friday sounds great. I look forward to it."

She settled back down in the chair next to him and picked up her mug, pulled her left leg up to her chest and resting the right up on his chair at the ankle. Robert frowned and her and looked away. She furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What?" She asked.

Robert shook his head. "Nothing. You have a date on Friday."

"Um yeah." Branna said. "Aiden knows this guy who has seen me dance and was interested in meeting me so why not?"

Robert picked up his coffee and switched it with his smoke, taking a long sip and looking at her over the rim. He was jealous…why was he jealous? This was Anna. Little Anna. His little Anna. Damn… his little Anna. "I thought you were just keeping things casual with men." He muttered.

Was that her or was his voice coming out low? Troubled even? She didn't want to think about it. He had said so himself. She wasn't a woman to him…she wasn't one of his beautiful actresses or the type of girls that he took up with. So why did he look upset? Why was she hesitant when she saw the look on his handsome face? She pushed the thoughts away quickly.

Branna nodded. "It's just a date Robert. It's not like I'm going to marry the guy!" She cracked a joking smile at him, forcing her little bit of unease down. "What did you expect me to do? Wait for you to become monogamous?" She laughed at his stunned face. "I'm kidding Robert!" She leaned over and patted his cheek. "I've got to go to rehearsal. I'll…um…I'll see you later."

* * *

Robert tapped his glass to his temple as he sat on his sofa and looked at the pictures on the coffee table. He pursed his lips together as she looked at the one of her dancing, her leg extended behind her as she leaned forward, her extended fingers barely touching the ground. Shifting the photos he looked at the one of her leaning over to get him aspirin from her bag. It was just of her face and neck. One beautiful long line running from her collar bones up her neck to her soft face. He reached out and stroked her cheek in the picture.

When had she gotten so beautiful? He'd missed it. He had been so busy chasing tail that he had a front row seat to seeing the transformation of a weird awkward kid into a beautiful woman. He let out a little breath, lips slightly parted, surprised by his need.

"God! Don't you do anything!" Mena's voice yelled as she came into the room.

Robert frowned and tore eyes and hand away from the picture. "What?" He snapped, turning the pictures over face down. "I worked on the book!"

"Bull shit!" Mena yelled storming to the table. "You sat here and looked at pictures of your actresses all day." She grabbed the pictures and flipped them over. "Oh great! Just great!" She yelled, seeing Branna in them. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Nothing." Robert took a deep gulp of his whiskey, letting it burn his throat on the way down.

"NOTHING?" Mena yelled. "I know you tell her everything! You talk to her constantly! You never talk to me about anything!"

"She's my friend!" He felt like he was telling himself as much as he was telling her. Robert pushed himself up from the sofa and grabbed the photos back. They were BEAUTIFUL. And they were HIS. "I'm not sleeping with her! Isn't that what you're scared of?"

Mena glared at him before slapping his chest hard. "You used to look at me the same way you've always looked at her!"

He pulled away as she continued to slap at his chest and tried to get at his face, pushing her hands away. "You used to be beautiful! You used to be fun! You used to LAUGH!"

Mena began to cry angry sobs. "Like her you mean!? Like your precious little 'Anna'!"

Robert slammed his glass down on the table and walked away. Yeah, just like her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gurl: He's starting to figure out just how much he needs her.**

**Again if you are reading this story Please Please Please Review. I put out chapters based on reviews.**

**Chapter 5:**

Robert rubbed his thumbs on the steering wheel of his car as he looked out the passenger side window. He could see her little, red, mini cooper sitting in the parking lot of the bar on the nicer side of town.

"You want to go out and have a drink?" Robert had asked her earlier that day, watching her elevate onto her toes.

Branna looked up at him as she helped him hang one of his photographs of her dancing on the wall of his studio. "I have a date tonight Robert. Remember?"

Oh yeah, he remembered. He hadn't been able to forget. He just wanted her to blow it off and go out with him like she used to during high school. He didn't know what was changing but he knew something was, at least for him. He didn't care who she had sex with…it wasn't a big deal for her so it wasn't for him. But he couldn't say that he liked her dating. It felt weird, like she was far away from him.

He frowned when he saw her leaning on the car, checking her makeup, which she almost never wore, and fluttering her hair out to make sure all of the curls were in place.

She looked…hot. Really hot. She had a red dress on that fell to her mid-thigh and black high heels that made her toned legs look even longer.

Gritting his teeth he watched as a handsome man in a white button down shirt came up to her. She smiled and held out a hand to shake his but the man quickly pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapping around her waist easily.

He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a breath, pulling out his cell phone and calling one of the actresses he was trying to get into bed with.

Branna straightened her short red dress as she sat in the high class bar as she took a sip of her drink. It was nicer than the ones that she normally went to with friends, quieter. It felt like the kind of place that men should be wearing smoking jackets in. It wasn't her kind of place but then again the man she was with wasn't exactly her kind of guy wither.

Miguel seemed…nice. He was one of those pull out your chair type of guys. He was clean cut, no tattoo's didn't smoke. She could tell that he was trying hard to be subtle as he looked up her legs and down her top. But she had grown up around Robert. She knew what checking out a girl looked like.

Miguel smiled at her. "Let me got that freshened up for you beautiful." He told her with a smile.

Branna gave a little nod. "Alright just one more." She felt like she had said that a few times by now…at least twice. But her mind felt slightly fuzzy, much fuzzier than it should be because of three drinks. Still she chalked it up to nervousness. It had been a long time since she had been on a real date. She had tried to call Robert the day before but he seemed irritable and said he didn't have time for this. That in itself made her want to drink more.

She glanced down at her phone, squinting her eyes at the light to make sure that he hadn't texted or called. Normally he would have tried to interrupt by now. She shrugged and leaned back in her chair as Miguel came back with another fizzing drink for her. She smiled and thanked him.

"Expecting a call?" He asked with a little forced smile.

Branna shook her head. "No, no. Just making sure." She told him. "So Miguel, I have to ask. Why were you so interested to have a date with me?"

Miguel gave her a dazzling smile as she put her hand to her head to try and adjust some of its shakiness. She rubbed her lips together as she felt them getting dry. "Well, I met with Aiden at one of your shows and saw you dancing…you're really…well I think you know how beautiful you are." Branna blushed and shook her head. "I mean there was a man taking pictures of you warming up and everything."

_Robert. _

Miguel leaned forward and reached out, putting a hand onto of her knee. "I wouldn't mind taking photographs of you…maybe not dancing but…" His smile spread wider and his implication was clear. She pulled her knee away subtly with a little smile. Miguel cleared his throat and leaned back, taking a sip of the whiskey on the rocks he was drinking.

Branna felt her head spin again as she watched the ice bang back and forth in his glass and furrowed her eyebrows.

_Robert…_

No…she should not be feeling like this. She should not be thinking about him. She should not be this out of control and her head should not be this fuzzy. Her head was starting to give out on her. She swallowed hard. "Look Miguel I've had a wonderful time but I should really be getting a taxi." Something felt wrong…very, very wrong.

Miguel gave a little nod that she couldn't tell if it was just her drinks and…whatever…was going on with her head that made his smile look a little bit…mean. "I'll walk out to your car."

Branna stumbled a little as she moved towards her car, feeling her heel give out to the side under her. She was never this unsteady or uncoordinated on her feet, she vaguely reflected. She frowned to herself as she felt Miguel's hand forcefully grip her arm and push her a little against her car by it.

"Okay…" His voice said against her ear as his other hand covered her mouth to muffle her scream for help. "Let's see if we can get this dress up."

Branna's dulled mind panicked as she struggled, his grip on her left arm becoming so tight she felt like the limb might pop off.

"Stop…" He laughed it her ear. "Just stop…you know those drugs are in your system. You can't fight this."

She made another pitiful shriek into his hand as he pressed against her back and tried to wedge up her dress with his knee. Using the hand that wasn't attached to the arm that was being gripped, she reached into her purse and pulled out a small black object.

"Stop trying to get out of it!" He let go of her arm and held her by the hand that was clamped over her mouth.

Branna squeezed her eyes closed as she heard a zipper being undone. Her head was swimming but god help her, she was not going to pass out. She was not going to let this happen. Using all of her strength she let the drugs she now knew were coursing through her system to dull the pain of her twisting in his hand and ripping her neck around. She shoved the Taser into her attacker's ribs and flipped the switch. He let out a screaming grunt as he fell to the ground.

Breathing hard, she looked down at the shifting body in front of her. But he wasn't moving. It was just her head shifting, angling at odd angles. Branna opened and closed her eyes fast, trying to regain some clarity. Squinting she took a step forward and kicked the unconscious man hard in the ribs, losing her balance and falling to her ass on the gravel.

"Shit…" She gasped. She couldn't drive. She knew that. She could barely stand. She slowly reached out and picked up her dropped bag, feeling herself stumble when she tried to push herself to her feet. She pushed her heels off and stumbled past the cars. She needed to get away from that parking lot and she needed help.

Robert looked down at his phone, opening up the text message, irritated when he saw Branna's name and the jumble of misspelled nothingness. Pushing the phone away on the table, he turned back to the actress who had agreed to come out and get a drink with him when his best friend had left him hanging. He laughed and smiled through his smoke.

A few minutes later his phone rang. He frowned and picked it up, looking at the caller id to see her bright face on it, smiling at him as he took a picture of her brushing her teeth. The endearing picture of her with toothpaste in the corner of her mouth just made him angrier.

"Who's that?" Emily asked him.

Robert frowned and shook his head. He rejected the call and put the phone on silent. "No one important right now."

He felt it vibrate in his pocket with a voice message. He didn't check it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Robert frowned as he banged on Branna's door. Emily, the model he had seen last night, hadn't called him back or returned his texts. He was upset and needed comfort. He needed a warm hand running threw his hair as he drank. Luckily he always had Anna, if she would just open her god damned door.

"Anna come on!" Robert yelled. "I need you!" He sighed to himself as he heard rustling in the apartment and more locks then she normally used start to unclick. "Geeze what took you so…"

His words trailed off as he looked at her. Her bright green eyes were rimmed with red from crying, her pretty, little, heart shaped face drawn. His blue eyes ran down her body and stopped on her arm where he could see a black and blue mark encircling her slim bicep. His stomach sunk at the sight.

"Anna…what the hell? Are you alright?" She shook her head negative, curls flying everywhere, but didn't say a word. She also didn't move from the door frame to let him in. "What can I do?"

A look of pained anger passed over her face and through her red eyes. "You could have picked up your phone last night!" She hissed at him. "You could have been here! Like I always am for you!"

"Anna…Baby I don't know what's going on." He told her, shifting in the door frame. He wasn't used to not being let in. It felt awkward to talk out here in the hallway. He kept looking at her arm, even as he spoke, unable to take his eyes from the bruising.

Anna felt her heart sink. "What happened is that I was nearly date raped last night and you ignored me!" She had spent the night in the police station, trying to fill out reports as her head still swam, completely and totally alone. Unbelievably alone.

A flash of panic crossed over his face. "Anna…I…"

"No!" She said quickly. "Stop Robert. You were out. You were with one of your girls. I get it. I don't care but when I call and leave a crying voice message…" She stopped, voice breaking and shaking her head.

When she did that, she expected him to be there for her like she was for him. Like she had always been there for him. But he wasn't. It was uneven…not fair. It was her fault for letting her best friend get under her skin like this. It was her fault for letting this dysfunctional man stay in her life and dominate it! She had a few friends…most of them female because her relationship with Robert made men uncomfortable. She thought he was all she needed as close friend…he wasn't. He wasn't there last night as she huddled into the LAPD sweat shirt they had given her, trying to get the rohipnal out of her system.

She leaned her arms against both sides of the door frame, taking a deep breath. "I need some distance Robert." She said quietly.

Robert took a step forward and she leaned back to get away, still blocking the door frame. He frowned and shifted on his feet. "I don't know what you're saying Anna." He whispered to her. "Just talk to me…I need to take care of you. Let me."

Branna shook her head. "No Robert. _I need _you to leave me alone for a while."

Robert felt a pit growing in his stomach. It started with that mark on her perfect skin and moved deeper as she spoke. Needing distance pushed the spike deep into his gut. "Let me in Branna." He begged in a whisper.

She glanced up, her eyes filling with tears again as she looked at him. It looked way too much like Mena when she was upset and he couldn't handle it. "This isn't about me not being here! This is about me being out with a girl last night! You're jealous! Just like her!"

"Stop it…" She whispered shaking her head. "I can't deal with this right now…" She slipped farther into the apartment and shut the door in front of him.

Robert starred at the door, his blue eyes wide with shock. What the hell? She had never turned him away. 15 years and it had never once happened. He pounded on the door hard. "Anna! Open this door! Branna I'm not kidding! Anna!"

She could feel him pounding on it as she clicked the locks back into place. She leaned her back against the door and let out a chocked sob before letting silent tears fall as the door shook behind her.

Finally he stopped his strong hands assault on the door. He lifted his hands and braced them on either side of the frame, closing his eyes. "Okay baby…You want to be alone right now. I get it." He waited but got no answer but heard her labored breathing on the other side of the door as she tried to hold back sobs. Branna wasn't like Mena. When she was upset she didn't explode, she withdrew. "I'm going to call you in a few hours okay?" Still no answer. He slowly nodded to himself. "I'll talk to you in a few hours." He pushed himself from the door, still waiting for her to open it and crawl into his arms.

* * *

Robert sat at his desk, starting at his phone sitting on top of it with sad blue eyes. She hadn't called or text him…not for the whole day. He ran his hand through his hair frustrated, sad and irritable. Picking it up, he called his own voice mail, listening to the automated voice on the other end telling him that he did indeed have one new voice massage sent at 12:48 last night.

He leaned forward with one arm braced on the desk while his other hand rubbed along his lips nervously.

"Robert…hey it's me…" Came Branna's shaking voice. "I'm at the police station. Something," She choked out the word. "Something happened. He tried to rape me Robert. He dosed me up and I'm really messed up right now. I have to stay at the station to fill out some reports and answer questions." She stopped and took a deep breath. He could tell that she was crying and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Please. I really need you right now. Call me back. Please hurry." She was crying hard now. He hated when she cried. It physically hurt to hear.

"Oh god." He whispered to himself in the empty room. "Oh god no." He ended the call and pulled up her cell number, taking a deep sip of his drink when it went straight to voice mail.

He heard Mena coming into the apartment and screaming out his name but ignored it and brought up Branna's home phone number. Leaning back in his chair, he locked his study door so that Mena wouldn't disturb them on the phone.

He let out a breath as the ringing stopped and went to her answering machine. "Anna baby. I know you're there. Pick up the phone." He waited a moment to no response. "Branna please pick up the phone….Anna pick up the god damned phone. Let me know that you're okay."

Branna squeezed her eyes shut where she was wrapped in a blanket on the sofa. She looked up at the answering machine carrying his soft, disembodied voice. She reached up without really moving and lifted the phone from the cradle, dropping it back in and ending his call. Wrapping the blanket tight around herself again she closed her eyes and half listened to the television, trying to get his voice out of her head.

Robert looked at his phone in disbelief before tapping it to his temple.


	7. Chapter 7

**coconutcarter: Thank you so much! I strive to create human characters with real emotional issues and complexity. It just draws you in so much more than a one dimensional name.**

**JetNova: He's sorry but damn he's been being selfish!**

**JavaNut: I know! Don't worry. He's torn up about it. I mean can you imagine saying "No one important" out of anger and then finding out that happened.**

**gurl3677: Cries!**

**Chapter 7:**

Branna leaned up against her door, listening to the voice of her friend trying to talk to her.

"Anna. Its Robert babe." He muttered, not knowing if she could hear him. Her car was outside so she was probably home. It had been there for the past two days, never moving from its space. He could only assume that meant she had taken some time off work. That or they had forced her to. Branna liked to be moving when she was upset. She said it helped her forget her problems, so they very well might have forced her to take a break after they had found out. "I brought some take out…soup and sandwiches, just like you like."

Branna shook her head to herself and rested her head on her knees. She wasn't crying. She was done crying. She'd gotten the little fucker, protected herself. Now what really hurt was the betrayal and the knowledge that she needed something else…something besides Robert in her life.

She needed something functional. She wasn't 17 anymore. This thing they had going on was cute but it wasn't what either of them needed anymore. They couldn't use each other to fill the holes in their other relationships. It just wasn't healthy. She needed something more from him. She needed someone who loved her as much as she loved them. He couldn't do that...even though some part of her wished that he could.

She pushed herself up from the door and looked at it for a moment before biting her lip and walking away. Snatching her phone up from the coffee table she went into the bedroom, closing the door.

Robert rested his hand on the door and shut his eyes as he heard the rustling movement moving away.

* * *

Robert frowned at the pictures that he had developed in his studio, hanging the wet paper on the cloths line. He looked down the string of them. Actresses, models, general girls he had met in the bars. He walked with the photos, looking for something that he couldn't find until he reached the last one. She was drinking a mug of her coveted tea, the little string with the logo of the brand and flavor hanging out to the side. Her eyes looked up at the camera, capturing the lens more than the lens could capture her.

He squinted at it before reaching into his pocket, still starring at the photo. He reached out with his other hand and touched the still wet photo, running his ring and middle finger along a blowing curl. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he called her cell phone again. It went straight to voice mail, as it had been doing for the past four days since she had told him she needed her space.

"You've reached Branna. I'm doing whatever you think I'm doing. Leave a message!" It beeped.

"Hey Anna…its me again. Call me back babe. Tell me how things are going." He muttered, hanging up. He knew that she wasn't going to. He'd left literally dozens of voice mails and she hadn't returned a single one. He knew he was calling just to hear her voice now. He couldn't listen to the last voice mail she had left him when she was at the police station.

Guilt washed over him as he held the phone in his hand and looked at her happy face in the picture. He remembered his words to that girl he was with: No one important. He closed his eyes in anguish He was pretty sure that she had never said anything like that about him. The idea of saying it while she was curled up in a police station, reliving the whole thing was enough to make him grab his things and push out of the studio.

Robert knocked on her apartment door, waiting for her soft voice to tell him to go away. He was giddy when he heard the door unlocking instead, his heart rate picking up at the thought of seeing her again for the first time in four days and a smile twitching at his lips.

His smile instantly dropped though when he saw that it wasn't her in the door wy though but one of the dancers he had been flirting with from her company. "Hey…um…Tina right?"

The pretty blond girl nodded and leaned against the door frame. "Yeah Robert. We've met like a hundred times." She muttered.

"Yeah, sorry." He glanced over her shoulder at the bump in a blanket on the sofa. He could see a few dark curls peeking out but that was all of her he could get from where he stood. "I really need to talk to her." He said slowly.

Tina shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "She's sleeping Robert."

He nodded slowly, still looking at the red blanket. "Than can I see her for a minute? I really need to see her."

Tina sighed and shook her head, watching his blue eyes on the sofa. She slipped farther out of the apartment and into the hall way, closing the door behind her. Roberts eyes unfocused for a moment before looking at the floor and than back up at her. "She doesn't want to see anyone Robert…she doesn't want to talk to anyone." She told him.

"But me and her-"

Tina shook her head. "She doesn't want to see you right now Robert. She said so specifically."

Robert swallowed and nodded. "Okay yeah…." He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. She might not want him there but he knew that she needed him. She needed all of him and he wasn't going to let her down again. "She's not being alone right? Someones with her?" Tina looked at him skeptically. "She's done this forever. When something happens she holes up in herself…she stay's alone."

Tina nodded. "Yeah. I stay with her when I'm not rehearsing. When Aiden's done with work he comes in and checks on her on his way home."

Robert rubbed the back of his head. Aiden, her boss who had set her up with that ass hole. Aiden didn't really know the guy but still…he didn't like the idea. "Just…can you tell her I came by to check on her?"

Tina nodded. "Yeah I'll make sure she knows."

Robert gave a little pained nod and a final glance at the door, rubbing his lips with his fingers. "Just tell her-" _Tell her that I love her. _The thought came out before he could stop it, but he knew it was true. No other person had loved him so unconditionally and he had let her down.

"I'll tell her Robert." Tina cut him off. "But you really need to go."

She sighed as she watched the man walk down the hall shaking her head to herself. Opening the apartment door, she slipped back inside and locked it.

Branna sat up on the sofa, the blanket wrapped round her shoulders like a little cocoon so that she wouldn't feel so cold and alone. "Is he gone?" She asked quietly.

Tina nodded. "Yeah…yeah he's gone." She told her friend, sitting next to her. "You can't tell me that you guys aren't together now…we both know that's bull shit."

Brann frowned and shook her head. "No…Robert maybe a writer but he's also an artist. He doesn't know the meaning of the word monogamous."

Tina frowned. "Well maybe that's because you've always been there for the emotional part of it." She muttered.

Branna nodded and unwrapped herself. "Well than this should be easier for both of us."

* * *

"Where the hell were you!" Mena yelled as he came back into the apartment.

Robert shrugged his shoulders. "Walking." He was exhausted and really did not want to do this right now. All he wanted to do was have a drink in his office and fall asleep behind a locked door, just like his best friend was. He was refusing to let her go as his best friend. He wouldn't even entertain the idea of her not wanting them around each other. He needed her, and whether she liked it or not she needed him too. If she didn't she wouldn't be acting like this.

"I don't believe you!" Mena yelled. "You were with her again!"

Robert bit the inside of his cheek hard. He didn't want to fight. It hurt too much right now. "She was nearly raped last week Mena! Have some fucking SYMPATHY!" He reached into the cabnite and pulled out a bottle and glass, twisting it open with his teeth. "When did you become such a heartless bitch?"

Mena charged up to him and slapped the glass out of his hand, sending it to the ground with to shatter. "When you started sleeping with everything with tits! Or in her case without!"

Robert frowned and took a chug out of the bottle instead. "Well you can consider that over!" He muttered. He wasn't going to do this anymore. He had let a piece of tail distract him for one night and he was about to lose Branna. He wasn't going to let it happen again. He stormed to his study and slammed the door shut.


	8. Chapter 8

**JavaNut: Other women.**

**Nikixxx: I think at this point she knows she needs something more out of life than to be his support system.**

**JetNova: Lol she can forgive him but she doesn't just want to be his shoulder to cry on anymore. He wants something, he's going to have to prove it!**

**BlueMoonSaint: Thank you!**

**Melissa: I think the solution is simple. Stop being such Man Whore! But I feel like I say that to a lot of Reedus characters.**

**Chapter 8:**

Branna sighed as she walked up the stairs to her apartment, the little taser fully charged and clenched in her hand tightly. Tina and Aiden had convinced her to come out with them that night, worried that she was still so quiet and seemed to just go to work and come home. She wasn't really interested but had complied.

She was wallowing in her own decision and she knew it. Know it was pitiful and was determined to get over it. Still…She missed Robert in her life…a lot. She missed his quirky pictures and the way he was always touching his lips. She missed the way his hair felt when it rested on her stomach. She shook the thoughts off quickly, shaking her head at her own idiocy. She sounded like she was talking about a boyfriend. He wasn't. He had never been. Never mind that he had still been calling her once a day…most of the time more.

Pushing the door of the stairs open and clenched the taser tighter as she saw a figure resting against her door. She frowned and shook her head, recognizing the unkempt head of hair. Slowly she walked over to the snoring figure, stowing her defensive weapon and looking down at him with her hand on her hips. A mostly empty bottle of Jack Daniels sat in between his bent knees.

"Robert." She said quietly, getting no response. "Robert!" She tried louder, giving one of his feet a little kick.

He started and looked up at her with hazy squinted blue eyes. "Hey…" He said with a little smile.

Branna kept her hands on her hips and a straight face on. "What are you doing here?" She asked him solidly.

His dopey drunk smile spread larger. "I think I'm dreaming about Anna…little pretty Anna." He slurred.

"God dammit Robert!" She muttered. "Then you need to wake up and go home!"

Robert pulled himself up to his feet jerkily, knocking the bottle over and spilling the remainder of its continence on the ground. "I can't. I…I need you." He pointed a finger at her, missing where she actually was by a good six inches.

Branna starred at him for a moment, trying to stay irritated. "You always need something from me don't you?" She muttered more to herself than to him. He looked taken aback for a moment, eyebrows furrowing and finger lowering before he half fell against the door and slid down it. "Dammit." She swore as his eyes fluttered closed again. She sighed and fished her keys out of her bag, leaning over his slumping body to get at the lock.

When she opened the door he fell backwards it the entrance, his head making a little pop on the wooden floor but other than that he didn't make a sound. Branna looked down at him while she hung up her bag. "Idiot." She muttered to both herself and him.

Bended down, she grabbed him under each of his arm pits and dragging him into the apartment with a grunt. She couldn't help but give a little laugh and shake of her head as she stumbled with his weight. She kicked the door shut and turned his body to drag towards her room, stopping once she got to the bed to consider her options.

"Robert….Robert! Come on! I can't pick you up." She told him as she stood over him.

Robert opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I'm in your room…it smells like you." He told her with a wicked grin. "I've always liked how you smell…all sweet…like candy."

Branna let out a long breath. "Come on Robert….just get into the bed."

Robert sat up with a groan. "I can do that…into my Anna's bed." He pulled himself up, barely standing and flopped into her bed. It felt so nice…comfortable. He loved this bed. It still smelled like her. He tilted his spinning head up to watch her unlacing his shoes, one lace at a time before pulling them off. "You're so gentle with me." He whispered, hoping he was dreaming and she'd keep taking his cloths off.

Branna ignored his drunken babbling as best she could. "I'm going to get you some water." She told him. She slipped out of the room, glancing back to see him still craining his neck to watch her. "Stay."

He nodded quickly at her and let his head fall back against the pillows. This was going to work, his drunken mind told him. He was going to stay in this bed and love her and everything else would just go away.

Anna filled up a glass with a little sigh. She felt like she had done this a million times. She should have just left him in the hall but taking care of him was a nasty habit to break. She slipped back into the room, watching his hazy eyes follow her.

"Here." She told him, holding out the glass. Robert took a few sips and put it on the bed side table as she started to undo his belt so he wouldn't roll over on the hard metal in his sleep. He pushed his hips up and closed his eyes so that she could strip it from the loops.

Branna looked at his closed eyes and parted lips as she stood up straight. "Okay…I'll be on the sofa. Please, Robert, please don't throw up in my bed."

Roberts eyes snapped open. She was leaving. She couldn't leave! Reaching out he grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Wait." He gave a little tug so that she would sit on the bed. Letting go he reached up and touched her cheek. Her little eyebrows furrowed. "You're so beautiful…when did you get so beautiful?"

Branna reached up and took his hand away from her face. "When you got drunk." She told him.

He shook his head. "You were pretty a long time before that. Didn't I tell you that?" She shook her head negative as she guided his hand back down to his side. His fingers twisted through hers and wouldn't let go. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything."

Branna closed her eyes and shook her head. "You can tell me when you're sober." She told him solidly.

"I want to tell you right now."

She shook her head. "Anything you tell me right now I wont believe." She whispered, watching his lids droop. "Go to sleep Robert."

Sleep was pulling at him. He could feel it through his closed eyes. Still he kept a tight grip on her fingers as he passed out.

Robert woke up the next morning as the sun came through the window. He'd been drunk last night but not too drunk to not remember where he was. He looked around the bed, feeling around but finding it empty. He vaguely remembered her saying that she was going to sleep on the sofa.

Sitting up, he heard the water running in the bathroom. He pulled his tired body from the bed and crept over to the half open bathroom door. He leaned against the door frame and watched her for a moment, the baggie green sweat pants hanging off her hips and the white wife beater tank showing off probably more than she wanted it to in the mirror.

Her green eyes lifted to the mirror as she switched the tooth brush to the other side of her mouth. She locked eyes with him for a moment and the pain and anger in them clearly showed that he had not fixed things last night. He cast his eyes down quickly to the floor.

Branna spat out the tooth paste into the sink and reached for the water, trying to avoid looking in the mirror. "You need to go." She told him quietly before taking a gulp and sloshing it around in her mouth.

Robert frowned down at his feet. "I want to fix this Anna. I'm sorry."

Branna spat the water out into the sink and caught his eyes in the mirror as he watched her from under his sleep tussled hair. "Why? So you can have your shoulder to cry on?" She asked, walking over to retrieve a towel and whipping her mouth off as he watched her. "I need something more than that…I want to be more than that to someone."

He shook his head. "You are something more than that to me...I think I love you."

Branna looked at him sharply, shaking her head at him as she moved past him in the doorway, ducking under his arm to make sure they had no physical contact. She didn't need that reminder. She didn't need to remember how awesome a time they had when it was just the two of them. She didn't need to remember the crush she had in high school on her best friend. She didn't need to remember that it had barely gone away. Loving a man like Robert only got you one thing: Hurt. "Are you on crack?" She asked him bluntly.

Robert followed her into the kitchen as she flipped the kettle in. "No. No and you know that I do. This week has been HELL. I just never realized it because we weren't…you know…"

"Fucking?" She scoffed. "That is so you Robert. You think that it's all about the satisfaction not the-" She was cut off when she turned around, not realizing that he had gotten so close. His lips pressed against hers, a total alien feeling from a man that she knew like the back of her hand. His lips were soft…sweet. He tasted like smoke…something she should have expected but strangely hadn't. Her hands fell to his chest as he stepped in even closer, fingers burying into her hair as his other fell to the counter behind her. He pulled her full bottom lip in between his teeth gently, silently begging her to kiss him back.

The move sent shivers racing through her body. For a brief moment she kissed him back, unable to deny what both of them wanted. Robert groaned as he felt her tongue touch his cautiously, making her mind kick into overdrive, fighting her body and emotions.

"No." She ripped her mouth away from his. His lips weren't discouraged though, moving to caress her jaw line. "No Robert…you have a girlfriend."

The hand that was resting on the counter came to her waist, stilling her. "But I want to be with you." He murmured, inhaling the scent of her skin. "I want to be there for you…"

Branna squeezed her eyes closed, holding back tears. "But you're not." She used her hands still against his chest to give him a push away. "I've been around for years Robert! I know you! I don't want to be another photograph on your wall or notch in your bed post!"

Robert shook his head, brushing his lips as they still lingered with her sweet taste. "I wont be like that with you." He promised.

Branna shook her head. "You're being like that with me right now. You have a girlfriend Robert. You're in a relationship; a fucked up, weird, violent relationship…but still a relationship. You're making me into the other woman! I'm not going to be the one you go home to at night."

Robert frowned and looked down at his feet. "Yeah…yeah." He muttered, knowing what needed to be done. He looked back up at her face, flushed from him kissing her. Her lips, chin and jaw were pink from his scruff and he couldn't help but smile to himself. "I'll see you in a few hours."

He leaned forward and she held her hands up to ward him off but he just pecked her cheek. "Robert!" She yelled after him, running her hands through her hair. She frowned and touched her swollen lips. She couldn't deny that it felt…right.


	9. Chapter 9

**NikixXx: That's exactly what it is! "I care about you but the chances are that you're going to hurt me."**

**Harlee Quinn: Oh don't worry. He's going to have to work for it. I'm sorry I only got to update once yesterday. My internet is down until I get paid so I've been updating from wifi hot spots!**

**Gurl3677: Lol the poor drunk mind fuck. It always screws you. You think that the world is all smiles and sun shine….and than you wake up.**

**JetNova: Lol if you knew Robert for years and had seen the way that he cheats and treats his girlfriend would you jump right into a relationship with him. (I mean bed with him sure but a relationship?) Nah ah. That boy has some work to do!**

**Melissa: Lol You're going to have a new set of Characters to love soon…I'm working on a Tough Luck fic. Dragging Robert….yeah that's what I was thinking about too. Love Travis! It was meant to be sad…refer to comment to Gurl. No she's not ready for it yet. Robert has a lot of work to do.**

**Chapter 9:**

Branna frowned as she opened her door to see Robert standing there with two suit cases and his camera bag. She slumped against the door frame and starred at him. "You're kidding me right?" She wanted to laugh, cry and scream all at the same time. She had told him that his girlfriend was one of the reasons, but there were others too. The sleeping around for one thing.

"I left." He told her softly, dropping one of the bags to the ground in the doorway. "Do you want me to go find a motel?"

Branna rubbed her arm and looked up into her best friend's handsome face. "I'm not your new girlfriend Robert." She told him quietly. "I never said…"

"I know." He said quickly though he could feel the nervousness of rejection running through his stomach. He leaned on the opisate side of the door frame, rubbing his fingers across his chin nervously while he watched how strained her face looked at her own words. "I'm just… you're still my best friend right? Even though I said… what I said?"

Branna closed her eyes and nodded more to herself than to him. He watched, shifting on her feet as her throat worked. He was still her friend…she still cared. Even though she knew that her anger should outweigh that, she couldn't stop it. There were too many good memories. Finally she opened her eyes back up to him. "It's basically your sofa anyway." She muttered.

Robert nodded and took a little step closer to her. Her hand instantly shot up to hold him back, braced against his chest. "Anna…" He tried. He didn't know how not to touch her, even if it was just innocent touches their entire lives, his hand on the small of her back or her fingers twinning with his. He wanted to kiss her again, needed to. She was so soft and sweet against him. He'd never been so turned on by just a kiss.

She shook her head quickly. "You're staying here because I take care of my friends and I care about you. But we're not dating, I'm not your girlfriend. We are not a causal thing. We're still friends."

His eye brows furrowed together. It's not like he had expected to come over here, having broken off with Mena and her to throw herself into his arms…still a part of him hoped. But she was right. She had known him too long to jump in with him. Anything that he wanted he was going to have to prove. He was lazy by nature…but he needed this…needed her. Even if it only got back to the point of her loving him as a friend again it would be…something.

"Okay…" He muttered, stepping into the familiar apartment. "But as your friend I'm buying dinner tonight." He didn't care how long he had to be prince fucking charming. He was going to show her that he cared about her again.

He started to settle his things on the sofa, watching her as she went into the kitchen. He could hear glasses and bottles moving, clanking together and diverted his eyes back to a pillow and the blanket that he had seen her curled up in. He touched it, wondering if she had cried into it when he should have been there.

He sat on the sofa as she came back with one of the bottles of liquor he kept there and two glasses with ice linked into her fingers on one hand. She sat down, keeping about half a cushion in between them and unscrewed the bottle. Pouring about a third of a glass each she held one out to him, finally looking at his face. He took it slowly.

"To…you being a free man." She told him with a little smile that he was pretty sure was forced.

Robert watched as she put the glass to her lips and took a sip. God he wanted to be that glass right now. He put his down on the table without touching it. "I'm not going to be with anyone…" He muttered, disheartened by her seeming to forget that morning so easily.

Branna snorted quietly into her own drink. "I'll believe that when I see it." She muttered, taking a long drink of the burning liquid.

Robert nodded. "I know."

Branna lay in her bed, her arms stretched above her. She wanted to fall asleep…she was really trying. She had slept in this room with him on the sofa, snoring softly almost a million times. She could see a thin strip of light from the tv creeping through her cracked door. She bit down on her lip and closed her eyes, trying to think of anything besides the man on the sofa not fifty feet from her.

_Stop. _Her mind told the feelings running through her. _You're being an idiot. _

She didn't get involved emotionally with men. It was too much work. At first it had been because she was just starting out. She would spend 8 hours a day in rehearsals and classes, than another three doing her own independent training. Who had time for a relationship with that kind of physical schedule? As she had gotten better it had become a habit. She had Robert for her emotional needs anyway. Physical needs were a different part. The kind of men she saw didn't mind if you got off and then they had to leave. Combining the two might be disastrous though.

Robert was a train wreck. He stayed with a person because it was comfortable. He had told her that a million times when it came to Mena. He went out and slept around because she would let him stay…becoming more and more bitter in the process.

Branna didn't need that. She didn't need the baggage that would come along with him cheating on her. It didn't matter what she felt for him or how amazing his kiss this morning had been.

She quickly closed her eyes as she saw the little stream of light from the door become wider. He must have to use the rest room or something.

"Anna? You asleep baby?" Robert asked in a quiet voice, trying not to wake her if she was.

She didn't reply and heard his quiet footsteps coming over towards her bed. It shifted as he rested a palm against it by her hip. She was emotionally torn to shred. She didn't think that she could deal with anymore today. She kept her eyes shut, trying not to show any expression as he pushed a strand of hair away from her cheek.

Robert gave a little quiet sigh as he looked down at her. "I'm sorry." He finally muttered before brushing his lips over her forehead and then replacing them with his fingers. "I…someday I hope you'll believe me."

* * *

Branna woke up to the kettle whistling loudly in the kitchen, snapping up and out of bed. She couldn't remember when she had actually fallen asleep. All she knew was that Robert had been apologizing to her supposedly sleeping form and running his fingers through her hair. Some part of her told her that she should have been freaked out…scared shitless after what had almost happened. But she wasn't. It was binian Robert. All she knew was that she couldn't possibly have fallen asleep with him running his fingers through her hair.

Too fucked up. Too Sleeping Beauty.

Pushing herself up she stumbled out of the bedroom door and looked around, expecting to find him on the sofa still sleeping. He was never a morning person.

Robert glanced over at her from the kitchen as he poured water into the mug with her favorite tea and poured the remainder into the French press for himself. She didn't drink coffee so she really just kept the French press around for him.

"Sorry…" He told her. "I tried to grab it faster. Your alarm was set for another five minutes so I wanted to have this waiting."

Branna gave him a funny look, unsure of the selfless act of him actually waking up to make morning drinks. She stepped forward and he held the steaming mug out to her, smiling slightly to himself at the sight of her bed hair and sleep filled eyes. She always looked so damn adorable in the mornings when she first got up, so helpless and child like.

"Thanks." She said groggily, taking the mug and having a sip. "I um…" She leaned against the counter. "I need to shower stretch and go to work."

Robert nodded quickly, pouring the seeped coffee into a mug and bringing it to his lips. "Yeah…I'm going to go over and get some of my shit while Mena's at work." Branna nodded slowly. Yeah, she wouldn't want to go over there while Mena was home after a break up either. "I'll umm…I'll start looking for a place. Something super cheap." He furrowed his eyebrows, trying to think through what he'd be able to pull off.

Branna sighed and put her mug down. "Don't rush Robert. I know that your novel has been giving you some trouble and your articles cant be bringing in too much. You can stay here for a while."

Robert gulped down and looked at her. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me Anna." He told her softly.

Branna nodded and looked up at him, crossing her arms over her chest and propping her foot behind her. "You're my best friend Robert. I'm not going to kick you out on the street."

Robert let out a little breath and stepped forward slowly. He wrapped his arms around her carefully as she stood still. Finally he was all the way around her and felt her little hands come up to him sides, returning the innocent gesture. "Thank you." He murmured.


	10. Chapter 10

**Melissa: Yes I said Tough Luck! I'm writing the first chapter today! :P **

**Gurl: I think he gets that. **

**JetNova: Lol! I know and I'm sorry!**

**So in this chapter I really wanted to show their old relationship and how long they have been around each other. Robert is going to be having to work really hard with her to show her that he is serious...even to just repair what he has done to their friendship.**

**Chapter 10:**

It was almost eight by the time Branna got out of work and climbed into her car. She was tired…beyond tired after the past few days. Everyone had wanted to go out but she knew that she just couldn't keep up tonight. She had declined, wanting nothing more than a bath and to climb into her bed or onto the sofa and snuggle up in a blanket. It was Friday so she was more than sure that Robert would have gotten bored and made his way to one of the bars for his normal Friday night rounds. Part of her was grateful for the undeniable fact, the other half was depressed but resigned.

Coming into her apartment she hung her small duffle bag up and looked around, seeing that the apartment was dim and quiet. She let out a small sigh and shake of her head. He was if nothing else he was a creature of habit. She had to be thankful for that. If he was out, he must have realized that his declaration of love was nothing more than a hangover symptom.

She walked down the narrow little hall and stopped when she saw him setting down some of her plates on the table next to a few cartons of food and a bottle of wine.

Robert looked up at her with a smile. "Hey."

Branna tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Hi…what's all this?" She suddenly felt underdressed and odd being all sweaty from her day.

Robert stood up straight and smiled at her, that little loop sided grin that she knew all too well. It was his 'I have a plan' grin. He took a few steps closer to her, keeping enough distance but reaching out and running his fingers down her arm. "Look…I know its been weird and that you've had a hard few weeks. At least some of that is because of me." She raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "Okay a lot of it was because of me. I thought maybe we could have dinner…have a drink. I rescued some old videos of us. Just have a relaxing night." He waited for her to respond but her face just showed confusion. He pursed his lips together nervously. "Is that okay?"

Branna nodded, still looking at the table before looking back up at him. "Yeah…I just, I thought you'd be out at the bar or something."

He shook his head. "Not tonight." Tonight he just wanted to be here, with her, goofing off like they used to. He wanted her to remember how much fun they were together, how much she liked having him around. He didn't want her to be nervous with him. He needed to fix this first…before he could even try to build up to what he really wanted. In that time he could prove to her that he could change…that maybe with her he could not be so much of a fuck up.

He pushed her pony tail over her shoulder and watched the hair move over her soft skin for a moment. "I just want to get back to the way we were tonight." He muttered. "Just with more affection on my end."

Branna gave a little smile at him. "Yeah…lets do that." She wondered if he was capable of it but it would be something she wanted to find out. "Let me just go and get showered and changed."

Robert nodded and looked back up at her face. "Yeah…you smell whiffy." He joked. She scrunched up her nose and gave his arm a little slap before walking past him.

They were settled on opposing ends of the sofa eating when Robert finally pressed play on the dvd player. "So whats on these?" Branna asked. She glanced at him, all the way on the other end. It felt so far from how they normally were.

Robert shrugged. "Don't know. I never labeled them. They just say Anna on them." He smiled and leaned back, cracking a large grin when the first one turned on. Branna let out a loud laugh and covered her face.

The first clip was of them in high school. "God I can't believe that you put these on dvd! These should not be in the world."

"_Okay, okay…" Roberts voice laughed through the tv. "So what was it like? Notes on your first time so that you can watch it later and regret this moment." _

_Teenage Branna smiled at the camera, her hair pulled back half way as she sat on the floor of the porch of her old house. The camera was pointed down at her while he sat on the railing. "Arg…why? Like you don't know?" _

_Robert chuckled. "I bet it feels different for guys than girls dumb dumb. Spit it out. What, are you shy all the sudden?" _

_Branna looked away from the camera and blushed, pushing a curl out of her face. "I don't know…it felt stupid…and messy and... bad." _

"_Bad?" _

_Branna rolled his eyes. "Yeah and he kept making these weird ass grunting sounds like a little monkey." _

_Robert burst out laughing and turned the camera back on himself. Good lord he was a weird looking kid. "I knew it! I knew he was a fucking lair about all of those cheer leaders he slept with!" _

Present day Branna laughed at the sight of him on film. She hadn't been the only one who was a lanky teen.

"_Well there's a reason he slept with all of them." Teenage her said as he turned the camera back to her. "Once he went once they wouldn't come back." _

Robert laughed from his spot on the sofa, taking a sip of his drink. "John Macney." He mused. "God I hated that prick!" He knew now that he had been jealous of the jock. That he had gotten Branna to go out with him and been her first. It was weird coming to that conclusion later in life but he knew it now.

Branna looked at him, shaking her head in embarrassment at the thought of her first time. "Yeah you made that pretty obvious! Even back then."

"He was a dick." Robert muttered through his food.

Branna shifted to stretch her tight legs across the sofa, leaning on the arm rest. "I think a remember a phrase you always said….what was it? 'A dick that didn't know how to use his dick'." Robert let out another laugh and she smiled.

They continued to watch the embarrassing and funny movies of each other as they got older, leaking from high school to when they had moved out to LA. Branna had come out first when she had gotten a job with the dance company. The movies started to change and she bit her lip as she took it in. He started to take less embarrassing movies and more of her talking and dancing. He focused in a few times on her lips and eyes as she looked around while he was shooting. He held the camera out in front of them to get shots of them together.

There was one of them out at a bar and the camera focused in on her rear end in a short purple dress. Robert put his fingers to her lips and glanced over at her on the other end of the sofa, wondering as to what her reaction would be. Luckily she had relaxed and its not like she wasn't there when this happened.

"_Ya know," TV Robert said over the music as she turned her head over to her shoulder to look at him. "For a skinny girl you have a nice round little ass." _

"_Shut up!" She laughed, turning around at the bar and reaching her hand out to lift the camera up from her ass to her face. "Eyes on the prize Robert!" _

_She walked past him and his camera focused on her hips again. "It is!" He joked after her. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at the camera and he laughed. _

He looked over at her on the sofa as she smiled and shook her head, more relaxed after her second glass of wine. He picked up her legs and rested them in his lap as he began to rub circles into the over worked muscles, eyes still focused on the tv. Branna watched his face as he looked at the screen, smiling slightly and shaking his head at himself.

_Another clip came on. He frowned and looked at it for a moment, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. It was in her kitchen. She was making him something to eat…her long back exposed by the deep cut of her leotard. _

"_So if you took this job you'd be gone how long?" He asked, camera cutting down her back and than back up again._

_Branna shrugged her little shoulders. "Three months touring from LA to New York. What are you going to miss me?" She glanced over her shoulder at the camera as it shook with his laughter. _

"_What are you talking about Babe? I'm going with you! All those girls in tight leotards!" He chuckled. _

_Branna turned to him and put a plate down on the table for him, rolling her eyes. "I love you too Robert." She said sarcastically before kissing the camera lens. _

Robert watched her on the other end of the sofa as camera her said it. That had only been two years ago. How could he have forgotten that? Her face fell slightly and she looked down at the table, sadness showing in her look. He frowned and gave her leg a tug, pulling her closer while he slide over on the sofa. "No…don't look sad." He told her quietly as the arm that was on the back of the sofa pulled at her shoulder and brought her head to his chest.

Branna wanted to resist, she tried to but her head found its usual place in between his shoulder and collarbone and rested there, listening to his heart beat unevenly. His fingers traced little circles on her shoulder though he was trying hard to continue watching the tv and not look at her. He wanted to kiss her again, wanted to feel her body even more pressed to his than it already was. She closed her eyes and let his warmth and the rest of the clips of them over take her for the rest of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**NikiXXX: Sometimes we all need to feel a little bit girly!**

**Melissa: Yeah they need to get back to a fun friendship thing before anything real can really start the way Robert wants…and Branna too I think. I like spoiling you!**

**JetNova and JavaNut: Glad you all liked the cuteness!**

**Please check out my new Tough Luck Fic "Secrets" and Gurl3677's new story "Scarecrow".**

**Chapter 11:**

The next few days continued as that night had, calm, cool, collected. Robert would bring home dinner or attempt to make something edible when he got back from his studio before her. When he didn't he would rush home and make her stop whatever she was cooking so that he could take over. He nudged her to the side with his hip playfully making her laugh like he had always been able to.

Branna always raised an eyebrow and laughed at him. She knew he was trying…he was trying very hard. The real odd part was that he actually seemed to be enjoying it. They would get drunk and goof around, go out and walk together, he would smoke on the balcony and watch her on the phone with Tina or Aiden, telling them that she would ask Robert if he wanted to go out. He always said no, not wanting to be tempted. Mena never asked him if he wanted to go out…if she wanted to she'd drag him. If she didn't want to she'd try to forbid him.

He turned his own phone on silent the morning after waking up with Branna sleeping on his chest. She felt so warm there, so nice. Her soft curls teased his neck and fluttered along his arm. Her little nose nuzzled into his shirt. She made sighing noises in her sleep that made him smile. He'd always loved those noises. Compared to her normal mouthy attitude when she was awake, they were so soft, gentle and innocent. Mena was still calling and texting him constantly, leaving screaming voice messages and freaking out about where he was. He didn't want his phone to wake Branna up and interrupt those soft whispers.

He smiled as he sat on the sofa, his lap top sitting in him lap. He kept glancing over the rim of the screen and watching Branna. She was sitting on the floor in a gray t-shirt and black, tight, yoga pants, stretching her legs out after a long day. A few new chapters of his novel were sitting in between her flexible limbs. She leaned down, resting on her elbows to get a deeper stretch and get closer to the pages.

"What?" He asked, smiling to himself as he looked at her. God she was cute…sexy…extremely limber… he rubbed his chin as she looked up at him. "You're smiling."

Branna nodded up at him and sat up a bit more. She pushed her hands against the ground and closed her eyes as she let her back concave and stretch, enjoying the pleasurable pain and relief it brought. She needed a massage. Opening her eyes again, she smiled when she saw he was looking right at her now, eyes a little bit wider. "Its just…your main character."

"What about him?" Robert asked.

Branna tilted her neck to the side and brought her legs back in front of her, bending her knees in front of her and resting the pages on them. "He seems…different."

Robert rubbed his lip as he watched that small smile play on her lips. He didn't intend for him to be different. "How?" He asked furrowing his eyes brows.

Branna sighed and got up, lifting her arms over her head and pushing up on her toes before she came over to the sofa and sat next to him, angling her body to face him. "He just seems more hopeful I guess. The way he's thinking and looking at things." Robert leaned back and watched her face as she said it. She continued to look down at the printed out pages as if she could see his protagonist there. She always did understand his work better than any of his other girlfriends. "I like it. It makes him more relatable and endearing. I mean, even if he doesn't get what he wants at least he wasn't hopeless the whole time."

Robert furrowed his eye brows as she spoke, biting at his bottom lip. Reaching out he let his fingers run along her soft cheek, her hair falling over the digits. Why couldn't the protagonist get what he wanted? He angled his body more towards her and slid closer.

Branna smiled slightly as his other hand came to cradle the back of her head. Her eyes focused on his lips remembering how they had felt. She wanted this again, all other thoughts flying away as his tongue darted out across his bottom lip and he leaned forward, taking a deep breath.

They jumped apart as someone banged on the door.

"I know you're in there you little slut!" Mena's voice called out.

Robert closed his eyes as if her voice caused him physical pain. "Dammit!" He muttered as Branna pushed herself up from the sofa. He rubbed his face as she walked over to the door, irritation evident in her steps. She wanted to kiss him again! Nothing ever went their way!

She threw the door open to see the blond standing there fuming. "Where is he?" Mena demanded.

"Mena…" Branna said through gritted teeth. "Go. Away."

"I'm not going anywhere without my boyfriend! He hasn't been home all week!" Men shrieked at her.

Robert frowned and stood up, walking up to the door and leaning against the wall. Branna narrowed her eyes and turned to him. She raised an eyebrow. "You said you…" She stopped. He had said he 'left'. "You fucking pansy." She muttered more to herself.

Robert felt his stomach drop as he looked at the two women. "I thought leaving would get a message across." He muttered, glancing at Mena as angry tears spilled down her cheeks. She moved forward to get at him, her little fists clenched. He tensed for another hit but Branna gave her a push back.

"You're leaving me?" Mena yelled at him.

Robert rubbed the back of his head. "I already did Mena." He muttered.

Her angry tears turned into sobs as Branna ran her hands through her hair and stepped back, feeling intrusive and irritated. "You can't break up with me! I love you! And you love me! I know you don't love her as much as you love me!"

Branna rubbed her hands over her face in annoyance. "No. You love to hurt each other! You love the crazy drama! I have never met two people that enjoy torture so much in my life!" She shook her head as Mena continued to scream at Robert. Still her best friends eyes shot to her and caught hers. Branna took a deep breath. "I'm going to bed." She muttered before turning and heading towards her room. If Robert wanted to go back to that shit storm, there really wasn't much that she could do about it. Her heart hurt thinking it but she knew it was true. "Get her off my doorstep."

Robert slunk into Branna's room after Mena had finally cried herself out. She hadn't left. Just continued to scream at him through the door he had closed on her. When she had quieted down he had left the door, eager to get away.

He sat quietly down on the bed next to where Branna was curled up on her side. She looked up at him as he put a large hand on her hip and rubbed in a slow deep circle. "You're still here." She finally said softly.

Robert nodded. "Yeah, I'm not going back." He reassured her, letting a small smile appear on his lips.

Branna felt her heart skip and licked her lips at her own girlish feelings. She wasn't like Mena. She didn't want the drama or the crazy. She didn't thrive on it like Robert and Mena did. "Lay down with me?" She asked him.

Robert nodded quickly, relieved. Kicking off his shoes he pulled his shirt over his head and climbed into the bed next to her. He returned his hand to where it had rested on the swell of her hip, rubbing small circles into it with his thumb. "I always loved this bed." He muttered after a few minutes, moving his other arm so that it rested under her head.

Branna gave a little smile and nod. She liked him in it.


	12. Chapter 12

Melissa: Lol yeah…they have bad luck!

Harlee Quinn: Yeah Branna is totally different than Mena.

JetNova: HERE YOU GO! Bam! Sorta

JavaNut: Lol isn't he? He like avoids all confrontation. Than again I wouldn't want to break up face to face with Mena either. Bitch be crazy!

Chapter 12:

"So I was thinking…" Branna said as Robert leaned on the counter, waiting for his breakfast the next morning. "Maybe you should go out tonight." She held out his coffee to him.

Robert took it with a little frown. "Why? You have a guy coming over?" She better not have a guy coming over; not after he had slept with her in the bed last night, limbs tangled together and bodies hard and ready against the others. He widened his legs to make room for even just thinking about it.

Branna shook her head at him. "No," She leaned back against the counter next to him. "You've just been hanging out here with me all week. I figured you were probably going into withdraw or something." She gave him a little joking nudge.

Robert shook his head as he starred down into his coffee. He didn't want to go out to the bars…not without some kind of shock collar to stop himself if he did something stupid. He turned to her. "Come with me and I'll go."

Branna gave a little smile at him. "Okay…I wouldn't mind a little fun."

Robert grinned. No, she never minded a bit of fun.

* * *

Branna smiled as she talked to the bar tender while Robert chatting with some of his models and photographers friends. She liked talking to bar tenders. They were funny happy people with bitterness underneath that made them quirky and entertaining if you could get it out of them when their manager wasn't watching. Chris was the one on bar tonight and he knew them well from their normal visits. She glanced back to see a pretty blond with her hand on Roberts shoulder. She quirked her eyebrow as he rotated his arm to subtly push her off, glancing up at her and giving a little playful wink.

Licking her lip, she turned back to the bar surprised. She smiled at Chris as he poured her a shot, being careful to keep an eye on her drinks tonight.

Chris raised an eyebrow and glanced over her shoulder as he offered her the shot of vodka. "Robert is being on good behavior tonight. Wow." He said as she took the shot from his hand.

"Guess he is." She murmured right before she downed it.

Chris leaned on the bar and looked at her. "The way he keeps glancing over here…I'm guessing that has something to do with you sweetheart?"

Branna put the shot glass down and nodded as he raised the bottle to ask if she wanted another. "So he says." She muttered.

"Anna!" Called Roberts voice. She turned to his handsome face to see him waving his hand for her to come over, his prospective blond looking put out. She smiled and rose from the stole.

Robert grinned while he watched her saunter over, the swell of her hips swaying in the short, tight, red dress. She took to shot as she walked, putting the empty shot glass on a table as she passed by. God that was sexy. He had always thought the way she moved was sexy as hell. He never admitted it out loud or really even to himself but he always watched. He couldn't help but think that maybe she had worn that tantalizing little get up for him. He sure hoped so because he was enjoying the hell out of it.

When she reached him he draped the arm that wasn't holding his smoke over her shoulder. He bent down and pressed his lips against her temple. "You having fun?" He murmured down to her.

Branna looked up at him. "More fun now." She muttered up to him. Robert felt his heart beat pick up and he smiled.

Michael grinned at the girl. "Hey Branna! Long time since I've seen you out and about."

Branna nodded. "Yeah I'm sorry. Lots of work for the new show going on."

Michael nodded. "Ladies this is Branna. She's a friend of Roberts." He introduced her to the models. Roberts grip tightened on her shoulders before sliding to her waist at the word 'friend.'

One of the models looked at her closely over her drink. "Hi there, I'm Jenny. This is Emily." She said pointing to the annoyed blond. "And this is Maria."

Branna smiled and extended her hand, noticing how Roberts grip stayed tight around her waist even as she leaned forward. "Nice to meet you all." She told them politely.

"So how long have you and Robert known each other?" Maria asked her.

Robert chuckled. "How long has it been now?" He asked giving her a squeeze.

Branna smiled up at him. "Man…um…we're going on like 13 years now?"

"Aww." Emily said with a twinge of sarcasm. "Childhood friends. That's sweet."

Jenny interrupted her quickly as both Robert and Branna's eyes shot to Emily. "I'm sorry Branna, you look really familiar for some reason." She put in with a smile. "I know I've seen you before. I just can't figure out where."

"I'm a dancer." Branna put in, a bit distracted as Robert leaned his nose into her hair. Emily snorted clearly thinking that she meant a different kind of dancer. "Ballet and Modern classical for the LA Ballet."

"I knew it!" Jenny pointed in. "Black Swan last year right? You were amazing."

Branna smiled and nodded. "Thank you! Yeah that was me." She laughed.

They spent a good amount of time at the bar talking with the others, laughing and drinking. It was nice…normal except that Robert kept touching her and it was driving her wild. His arm tightened around her, his thin lips skimmed her skin as he whispered down to her over the music. She tried to ignore it, tried to remember that it was normal for them. But it was lighting every nerve in her body up this time knowing what his lips felt like against hers.

She watched as Emily tried to keep pulling Robert's attention away but he seemed to not even notice. Normally he would be all over that but this time he didn't react, just keeping his attention focused on her. Somehow…it was a massive turn on. How messed up was she?

Robert smiled as she leaned forward in the booth, talking to Michael in her normal animated manner. She was smiling, having a good time, letting him touch her. He couldn't be happier. If only he could focus on something besides how deep the back of her tight red dress dipped. She was sitting next to him, close as he leaned back, taking a sip of his whiskey.

Softly he let his knuckles trail from the base of her neck all the way down her spine. She turned back to him looking over her shoulder as his eyes followed his fingers until he reached the base of her back.

Branna bit her lip. She wasn't drunk yet, not enough to be having these sort of thoughts or nerve shocks. Roberts eyes darted up to her face as she bit her lip, his lips twitching up into his trade mark smirk.

"Lets go home." She finally said as his fingers skimmed the line where her dress met her skin.

Robert frowned, wondering what he had done wrong. "Really? You sure?"

Branna nodded and pulled herself up from the booth. Reaching out she took his hand and pulled him up with her.

Robert smiled slightly at how tightly she gripped onto his hand while she unlocked the apartment door. She pulled him in quickly and locked it behind her and she released his hand. Robert pulled off his coat and tossed it over the back of the sofa. Stretching, he dropped himself onto the cushions, watching her as she took off her own coat and dropped it over his.

Branna chewed on the inside of her cheek for a moment before walking around the sofa and standing in front of him. He'd done well tonight. She couldn't deny that she was a bit proud of him being able to control himself…with everyone but her anyway.

Robert looked her over, taking in the short red dress again and the way her curly hair tumbled over one of her shoulders to expose her neck. She seemed to be thinking about something…hard. "What baby?" He asked softly. Branna gave him a little smile before leaning forward and putting her hands on his broad shoulders, straddling his legs.

"God yeah." He muttered before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. She opened up to him immediately, his tongue tangling with hers as they made out feverously.

His hand came up to grip the back of her head as his other found the smooth skin of her thigh. She was moving against him and he could feel his body tightening up against the heat of her. Tugging at her hair he pulled her neck to the side and let the tip of his tongue touch her pulse.

Branna whimpered at the sensation of his lips jointing his tongue to pull the skin of her neck into his mouth. She could feel him hardening against her, straining to get closer. She pulled at the buttons of his shirt, yanking it open and running her fingers down the contracting muscles of his chest.

Robert pulled his mouth away to take her lips with his again, nipping at her tongue. He slid the hand on her thigh under her ass as he stood up with her legs wrapped around him, kicking the leg of the coffee table out of the way so that he could get her back to her room.

Branna took a deep breath as she pulled her lips away from his, gulping down air. "I'm still not your girlfriend," She whispered with her nose pressed against his. "This is just sex."

Robert shook his head, trying to hold on to coherent thought as his erection pressed against her and her bedroom waited. Wasn't that his line? "Anna…" He tried to protest.

Branna pressed her lips back to his and nibbled at his bottom lip as he moaned. "Just shut up and enjoy it." She murmured, tightening her legs around him.

Robert grunted into her mouth in affirmation and dropped them both to the bed with himself ontop of her. She giggled into his mouth and the sound vibrated through him, jolting his entire body to full attention. It was such an innocent sweat sound…something he never thought could be so damned hot. His hands ran up her thighs, wedging the dress up.

Branna, determined to feel his skin, pulled the shirt from his shoulders. Breathing hard, she pulled her lips away to look down their bodies and found his belt, kissing and sucking at his shoulders and chest as she undid the buckle.

Robert looked down at her hands, his lips parted before beginning to kiss down her chest. Slipping his fingers under the thin material and found the bump of sweet flesh and nerves he was looking for.

She moaned and arched her back against him, legs coming to his sides and clenching. He grinned to himself against her soft skin and pushed the fabric to the side, taking her nipple into his mouth.

Branna dug her fingers into his back and squeezed her eyes closed at the sensation of his teeth skimming at the sensitive area before soothing it with slow circles of his tongue. "Robert please!" She begged, her voice strained.

Robert chuckled to himself through his own labored breathing before releasing her nipple and arching his hips up to pull her panties off, throwing them to the side with his shirt. Pushing her dress all the way up and around her hips he reached his hand down and groaned as he felt how wet she was for him already, partially from her grinding on him earlier on the sofa and partially from his touching all night.

Branna reached down and pulled at the buttons of his pants. She reached in quickly and took a hold of him causing his neck to arch and a growl of appreciation to escape him.

"Eager?" He rasped out. Branna nodded quickly as he kissed her hard again while she stroked up and down him. "Oh god please baby…" He begged. "You need to stop or I'm going to…" He voice trailed off as she gave him one last firm stroke.

Rolling to the side he kicked his pants and boxers off, shivering as she kissed his neck and chest. After years and years of waiting and wondering Branna felt like she couldn't wait anymore. Biting her lip she pushed herself up and climbed on top of him, watching his eyes widen.

Robert gnarled on the inside of his cheek and watched, loving the sight of the sweet girl taking control. She was still half dressed, slimmed and toned body contorting over him as she watched his reaction, almost as if she was waiting for him to say no. He couldn't…hell no. The skin on her chest was red from his scruffy chin and one side of the dress was pushed over to expose her perky little breast. He groaned and reached in between them, gripping himself at her warm wet entrance.

"Do it…" He murmured from deep in his chest, sending chills through her.

Bracing her hands on his chest she slowly lowered herself onto his massive length, moaning as she felt her body stretching to accommodate him. Roberts hands flew to her waist and slammed her down on him, unable to control himself. She cried out and he froze as he watched her face, hoping that he hadn't hurt her. Branna opened her eyes slowly to look at him, breathing hard. She could feel him twitching inside of her, filling her small body up completely. "I'm alright." She whispered at the look of concern mixed with barely there restraint in his piercing blue eyes.

Robert nodded quickly, tossing his head back as she started to move on him. Her little nails bit into his skin pleasurably. He had to close his eyes as hundreds of sensations flooded through him. If he watched he was going to cum…he didn't want it to be over, her contracting muscles pulsing around him. Still he couldn't help himself but look as she rode him recklessly, mirroring his lust for her.

Pushing himself up he kissed her again, bringing both hands to the dress and pulling it over her head so that he could see all of her. Using one hand behind her head and the other on the small of her back, he turned them over, leaning up he looked down at her sweet, flushed skin, feeling his entire body twitching from the sensation of being inside of her. He hadn't enjoyed this so much in a long time.

When Robert started moving inside of her again it was slower, closer, sweeter. His lips and tongue caressed hers as their bodies moved together, her legs wrapped around his waist. Branna broke away from his lips when she couldn't breathe anymore, their noses pressed together as their lips barely touching. His slow thrusts racked every nerve in her, bringing her more pleasure than she had ever felt before.

"I'm close…" She whispered against his lips, every muscle tightening around him perilously. "Robert…"

A straggled noise came from him at the sound of her whispering his name. "God Anna…" It had never felt this good. He didn't know how much longer he could last but knew that he wanted to hear her cum.

Anna let out a long whimpering scream as her nails dug into his side and back, legs clenching around him as her orgasm racked her entire body around him.

"Shiiiiiiiiit!" He swore as every part of her tightened and spasmed around him. It was so real…nothing forced or faked. Her muscled contracted and pulled him in deep as he thrust one last time into her, forcing every ounce out of him as he jerked inside of her, panting hard into her neck.

Both of them lay there for a long few minutes, bodies unresponsive even if they had wanted to move. Branna looked to her side at his face as he breathed through open lips, eyes closed, smiling slightly. She smiled to herself and ran her hand over his cheek for a moment. Robert's eyes slowly opened to her, looking at her questioning.

Branna leaned forward and touched her swollen lips to his. "Wow." She finally whispered.

Robert let out a little laugh, leaning up to prop himself over her again. "Yeah...wow." He muttered, surprising her with the serious tone.

Robert lay with his arm behind his head, the other wrapped around her neck and tangled into her hair as she slept against his chest. He looked down at her, feeling her breath against his skin. He rubbed his thumb against her shoulder as he watched her dark eyelashes flutter across her cheeks in her sleep.

He chewed on his lip as he took in the feeling of her body resting against his side. She sighed in her sleep as he gave her body a gentle squeeze, lips moving across his skin.

Looking back up at the ceiling he let out a little breath and closed his eyes. No, that was not just sex.


	13. Chapter 13

**Nikixxx: Thank you! *Bows* After years of not knowing I'm pretty sure she didn't want to wait for him to make the move :P You're friends with someone that long you have to wonder.**

**Melissa: Lol dozens…wow I need to get a life! Different characters different love scenes.**

**JavaNut: Thank you doll!**

**Gurl: Yeah you'd think so but he's so horny all the time I don't think he trusts himself. I loved the fingers trailing down her back thing. Head tilted to the side- exactly how I pictured it!**

**Hey all! I've been trying to figure out which fan fic I want to do next (We all know it will be a Reedus one ) Any requests or thoughts? PM me! Please!**

Chapter 13:

Robert couldn't help but smile when he woke up wrapped in warm blankets on a flat cushioned surface. No this was not a sofa…he was still in her bed, still warm. Her covers still smell of her around him. He cuddled in deeper without opening his eyes, reaching out to find her skin. Frowning he opened his eyes to find the bed empty.

He sat up quickly and looked at the clock. It was eleven. He rubbed his hands over his face and leaned back in the bed.

He didn't care what she said. There was no way in hell that was just casual sex. He'd done the casual ex thing. He'd done it a million times. It didn't feel like that, it didn't last that long, it wasn't as intense and you defiantly didn't sleep against the person afterward. You didn't cuddle up and wrap your limbs together, desperate to breath the others scent like they had last night.

He pulled himself out of the comfortable bed and walked around the apartment, checking for his newest and hopefully last warm body for a while. The apartment was abandon though…she must be at work. It was Monday after all. He'd grab a quick shower and then take some food over for her. He wanted to see her. Just the thought of it brought a smile to his face, knowing that she had enjoyed it as much as he did. You couldn't fake a reaction like that. You couldn't fake an unconscious need to be wrapped up around each other like they had been.

* * *

"Little bit stiff today Branna." Aiden told her. "Have you been doing your stretches?"

Branna winced as she felt a stiff lock in her ankle as she came down from her turn. "Yeah, I just had a long night." She muttered. Thank god Tina was taking prima this time around. She was four years younger than her, only 22 and her body was still working the way it should. After years of dancing, Branna knew that her body was stiffening up, even at 26.

Aiden gestured for her to come over to him and leave the other girls with the instructor. "I have talked to my friend at the Chicago Ballet." He told her in a hushed tone. "They watched the tapes I have sent them and the application I had you fill out last month. They want to do a phone interview with you."

"That's great." Branna said with a little smile. Yeah, it was her dream job. Chorographer and instructor. But it was still a long shot. There were hundreds of other people from all over the world to be considered and she wasn't going to get her hopes up or worry Robert until she knew for sure.

Speaking of the devil…she gave a little smile when she saw him open the studio doors and catch her eyes immediately. She didn't regret last night…not at all. It was amazing. He was amazing… as a friend with benefits, she reminded herself. Robert sucked in relationships. He would break her heart. It was just a matter of time.

"I hope you're more enthusiastic during your phone interview." Aiden said drawing her attention back to him.

Branna nodded quickly. "I will be Aiden. I'm really excited. I just want to keep a level head."

"Smart woman." He told her with a charming smile before turning back to the entire group. "Alright everyone! Break for lunch. Scene one I will see you back here at 4!"

"Hey!" Anna said starting to make her way over to Robert with a smile. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Robert started his steps across the floor towards her as the other dancers came off and began to take off their shoes and get their bags ready. "Just thought I'd bring my girl some lunch." He leaned in to kiss her as they got close and Branna turned her head so that he got her cheek in his usual fashion instead of the sweet lips he'd been aiming for. He frowned as he looked down at her. She was looking over at the bench where Tina and a few of the girls had picked up on the lips to cheek detour and were watching them with interest. "What?" He asked softly.

Branna tore her eyes away from the girls and looked up at him. "Let's um…talk alright?" She said, taking his hand and leading him away from the prying eyes of her co-workers.

Robert nodded slowly, feeling numb and like his stomach was about to burn at the same time. When they got to the corner of the room, he looked back down at her face again as she turned to him and released his hand. She crossed her arm over her chest and sighed.

"Before you say anything," Robert said before she could get a word out. "Don't pretend that you didn't enjoy it last night. I know you did." He could still feel her around him, her muscles clenching as she came under him…he'd never be able to get it out of his head.

Branna nodded quickly, a small smile appearing on her lips. "I totally did. It was amazing…incredible. I definitely want to do it again the second we get home." He let out a little breath, his lips turning up as he saw her cheeks flush in memory. "But I'm just not sure if a relationship is a good idea for us Robert. Better to keep things-"

His little snorting laugh stopped her. "Really Anna?" She looked at him questioningly. "I practically helped you write the 'keeping things casual' speech and now you're giving it to me? Tell me what's really going on?"

Branna blew a curl out of her face as she looked at his handsome face. Damn she should have known he remembered her giving that talk to men. "That's the point Robert. I know you as well as you know me. We've been friends for over a decade. I know every quirk…every sick little obsession. I know what will happen when…" She stopped and closed her eyes, already feeling a whisp of pain just at the thought of her chest caving when he went to another woman. He frowned and shifted on his feet. "I can't be your girlfriend Robert."

He shook his head, feeling his heart sink. She was right, of course. She had seen him cheat on almost every girlfriend he ever had. She'd seen him look at other women when he was with them. But after nearly losing her the other week he didn't care what it took. She was his only constant; the only woman that he had cared about enough not to hurt. "I'll be different with you Anna…really."

Anna closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't want to risk that Robert. Friends or friends with benefits." If she didn't call herself his girlfriend that she couldn't be hurt when he inevitably got bored with her.

Robert nodded to himself. "I'm going to show you Branna." He said seriously. He only used her full name when he was deadly serious. "We can be casual but I'm not going to fuck anyone else. I'll show you that this is what I want."

Branna looked at him sadly. "I know you'll try." She told him, reaching up. He closed his eyes as she stroked his cheek with her fingers before pushing up on her toes and giving him a soft kiss on the scruff there. Lowering herself she looked at his closed eyes. "I promised Tina and Aiden I'd go out with them for lunch…business lunch sort of thing."

Robert opened his eyes and nodded. "I'll put this in the fridge for dinner than…after I eat you." He joked weakly. It got a laugh out of her and he gave a little half smile. "Let me kiss you?"

Branna nodded slowly, relenting under the need for his lips. He bent down and touched them to hers for just a split second, just barely letting his tongue dart out to touch them. She felt the shock of it all the way through her and knew that she'd done the right thing. If he could do that to her with just the tip of his tongue and an innocent caressing of lips she was 100 percent screwed.

Tina stood up straight and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Holy shit." She muttered at Branna as Robert left, giving one last look at the other girl and weak half smile to her. She turned fully to Branna after the door had closed. "Are you and Robert finally together?"

Branna pulled the band out of her hair and fanned it out, looking down into her bag for a shirt to put over her leotard. "Not together, together." She muttered. Tina looked at her with an expression that she didn't believe her one bit. "Friends with benefits as of last night."

One of the other girls shook her head. "What a player!" She muttered. "I can't believe you went for that!"

Branna shrugged. "Actually it was my call. He wants to be together but it's better for us this way."

Tina gave a little grunt. "Geeze Branna we're doing Gisele. Not the 'Nut Cracker'."


	14. Chapter 14

**Melissa: lol! Yeah…I'm not getting a life and I'm not going to stop. And by the way, you need to set up an account so I can PM with you! **

**Gurl3677: I know right? I don't think that they are actually going to be able to pull that off very well. I mean they live together and all. **

**Coconutcarter: I'm glad its growing on you. As weird as it sounds its harder for me to write real life drama than it is to write horror or any of that. I don't know why!**

**Javanut: I know. I'm sorry. *Tear* Karma is a bitch though.**

**Chapter 14:**

"Robert?" Branna called into the quiet apartment when she got home. "Are you here?"

Robert looked up from his latest article from the sofa. "Yeah, I'm here." He told her, leaning his head back as she gave a little relieved smile. Some part of her had been worried that when he got back he would have just taken off.

She came over to the sofa and looked down at him. "You look upset." She said, taking in his strained face. She lifted the lap top and put it on the coffee table so he would focus on her.

"I'm not." He watched as she leaned down onto her knees in front of him and worked at his belt buckle as he spoke. "Just trying to think of ways to prove to you how much I want you."

Branna raised an eyebrow at him as she worked at the buttons of his pants. "I thought the whole point of friends with benefits was so that you could have me." She reminded him.

Robert bit his lip and nodded as he watched her slowly pull down his zipper. "Yeah but I'm selfish…you know that. I want to be the only one who gets you."

Branna smiled up at him while biting her bottom lip. "You get all my attention right now."

Robert closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the sofa back as she pulled him out of his boxers and pants. "I don't just want your attention. I want…oh shit." His sentence trail off as her lips latched onto his head and sucked gently. Her tongue darted around his tip in a slow, lightly pressured circle.

She smiled at the reaction and pulled her mouth away. "You want to keep talking or do you want me to-"

"For the love of god, keep going!" He begged, gripping her hair and trying to tug her back.

* * *

Robert smiled as he sat in the bar a few days later. Branna was at his right side, Tina on his left while Aiden, Michael and another friend of his, Zach sat opposite them sipping on drinks and shots. Branna was laughing at his side and Tina was trying not to snort her drink out of her nose.

"I'm serious!" Michael laughed, telling them about the nude photo shoot he had that day. "I mean she was a beautiful girl and I was so freaking excited but this mole literally covered that entire area. I thought she forgot to shave or something at first!"

"You're so mean!" Branna laughed at him, pulling Roberts arm so that it hung over her shoulders. He'd been itching to do it for a while now, trying to lift his arm and then putting it down as if he was unsure.

Robert relaxed and smiled at her, shaking his head. "That's easy for girls with perfect bodies to say Anna." He told her.

Tina swallowed her drink and looked at them. "Dancers do not have perfect bodies. We're all muscle and have small boobs. Our limbs start to give out on us when we hit 20. I mean what guy wants a girl that can basically crush them in between their legs?" All four men raised their hands and another round of laughter went through the group.

"And I have birthmarks!" Anna told him with a scowl.

Robert chuckled. "None that I've seen." Aiden, Michael and Zach glanced at each other as Tina rolled her eyes.

"Well then," Branna teased looking at him. "You haven't been looking hard enough!" She taunted.

Robert raised an eyebrow and stubbed his smoke out in the ash tray in front of him before leaning in close. "That sounds like a challenge." He murmured quietly to her.

Branna pressed her tongue to the top of her mouth to keep from laughing. "Maybe it is." She said with a closed mouth smile.

"Branna." Aiden said, drawing her attention as Robert started checking the parts of her he could see. "I need a dance with the most beautiful woman here." He joked, pulling himself out of the booth.

Robert's eyes darted up to her face as she stood up. "Well come on." She told him with a smile. "Let Tina out." He grinned at her for a split second before Aiden rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand.

"I'll take you dancing Tina. Branna's not my type. I like them blond and less mouthy." Zach laughed, pushing past Michael.

Robert lit up another smoke as he glanced to his side and watched Aiden's arms go around Branna's waist, talking to her low and making her smile. He felt…jealous. He didn't want this friends with benefits things. He wanted to be able to say, 'that's my girlfriend you're always touching prick. Hands off.'

"Dude," Michael said, drawing his attention. "If I were you right now I would cut off his balls for being up on my girl like that."

"Hum?" Robert said, looking back at Michael.

"You two are together right?" Michael asked him. "About fucking time too."

Robert shook his head and watched the ash try as he twitched the smoke into it. "No man. Friends with benefits. That's what she wants." He grumbled the last part making Michaels eyebrows raise.

"And you're pissed about that?" He clearly was, grumbling and looking away, glancing over to make sure that Aiden's hands didn't get too low on her backside.

"I'm not pissed. I still get her." Robert said leaning in. "Its just not what I want from her."

Michael leaned back in the booth. "So let me get this straight. You want her…completely. Like girlfriend title, live together, white picket fence in the future shit?" Robert frowned. He was an instant gratification sort of guy. He hadn't thought that far down the road. "And she just wants to fuck you?"

"Something like that." He muttered.

Michael pushed on, connecting the ironic dots for him. "So you're bent out of shape because she's doing to you what you've been doing to girls since your cock started to work?" Robert looked up at him sharply with a scowl planted on his face. "I'm not religious or anything Rob…but I'm pretty sure that Karma is flipping you the bird right now."

* * *

Robert and Branna walked down the street back towards the apartment. She liked to walk when she was going to drink or was getting close to the point of tipsy. It cooled her off, gave her something to do. Roberts fingers were clenched around hers while she squeezed onto him.

He smiled slightly and tossed his cigarette to the side before stopping and pulling her totally to him. Wrapping his arm around her he brought his head down for a heated kiss. His fingers came to her cheek as his other hand pulled at her waist to press her against him in the cool night air. She tasted like the last shot they had bought and he felt like he could get drunk off of that alone. But he needed to keep his head on straight.

Slowly he pulled away and watched her closed eyes for a minute. "You think…" He trailed off for a second as her bright eyes opened to him, a smile playing on her lips. "You think you can do me a favor?"

Branna smiled up at him and nodded quickly. God she would do just about anything for that man. She always would. Anything exept break her heart over him. "Yeah sure."

Robert licked his bottom lip as he continued to hold her to him. "You think you can not dance with Aiden? I mean outside of work."

Branna sighed. "Jealous Robert."

He shrugged as her hands came to his chest. "Maybe a little." He muttered. He wasn't stupid. Friends with benefits meant that they could screw other people. He wasn't going to but the idea of her doing it had crossed his mind.

Branna frowned and shook her head. "Robert…we-"

"I know what we are." He muttered. He knew what she was doing, why she was so scared but that didn't mean that it didn't still hurt. "But not in front of me?"

Branna nodded up at him, biting her lip. She didn't want to get hurt but she didn't want to hurt him either. "Yeah…I can do that." She whispered touching his face and smiling. "You want to go home and find that birthmark?"

Robert grinned and nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

**Melissa: Yeah my internet has been out for over a week and I've just been checking stuff on my phone and updating from coffee shops and the like. I can only update from my computer but its pretty easy to read and review and Private message on my phone so that's nice. You should do it. I don't mind if I can't get rid of you! Why would I want to? Xoxoxo**

**Coconutcarter: You can call me Nymphie all you want! I think that is just about the cutest thing in the entire world! I wish everyone would call me Nymphie. If my parents and husband wouldn't kill me I would change my legal name to Nymphie! I know…I just looooooove writing messed up stuff. Right now I'm working on a fic where I have a nail going all the way through a girls foot and a father finding his daughters ghost as dead chick cut up in a bathtub killed by a land curse and…well I am just a sick person. But than again I did a photo shoot last year where I killed a man with a tattoo needle so that should tell you the kind of person I am.**

**Gurl3677: Karma is a cold hearted mistress.**

**Chapter 15:**

Three weeks later:

Branna bit her bottom lip hard as Robert moved slowly within her. She had never been touched so much during casual sex…casual sex was just to get off but Robert never stopped touching her and she couldn't stop touching him. His fingers slowly moved across each of her ribs as he buried himself into her, breathing hard to control himself and enjoy every inch of her. His thumb grazed the underside of her breast where he had found her little birth mark, kissing and sucking on his discovery the night he'd found it.

His nose pressed against hers as their lips breathed through each other. One of his large hands ran down the inside of her thigh that was against his hip, pressing it out lightly to open her more for him, taking his time. Her breath caught as he pushed in slowly again and he caught the sound with his own mouth, gently kissing her while still breathing hard.

Sex was never the same with them, not once over the past three weeks. Sometimes it was crazy and lust driven; not even getting fully undressed because neither of them wanted to wait. Sometimes, like this time, it was slow, sweet and intimate. Sometimes it was against the shower wall, one time on the floor of his studio under all of his pictures. She never knew which one it was going to be.

Robert groaned softly as he felt her fingers tighten on his hips, trying to pull him in deeper while intentionally tightening her muscles around him. "Holy shit." He whispered, bringing the hand on her ribs up to sooth the hair out of her face so he could look at her while propping himself up on that elbow. "Don't do that!" If she did that again it was going to be over before he wanted it to be.

She whimpered his name under him and he closed his eyes, loving how it sounded like that. He loved everything about this…everything about sex with her, everything about falling asleep beside her in _their _bed, seeing her come home from work, every giggle when he lifted her up to hug her, seeing her stretch out on the floor as she read his latest article or looked at his pictures, every line of her body.

"God I love you Anna." He murmured without even realizing it.

Branna's eyes snapped open and her movements under him stilled at the same time his did in surprise at his own inability to control his words. She pushed him off of her and ran her hands over her face as he rolled to her side watching her in shock. Normally, when you said that to a girl they got all crazy for it.

"Fuck." She muttered through her hands, pushing herself up from the bed, going to the bathroom and shutting the door quietly.

Robert turned onto his back in the bed, cursing the fact that he was still hard and slick from her. He didn't know what the hell he was doing…what she was doing. She had to know that he loved her by now.

Branna looked into the mirror at herself, still flushed from fucking Robert. Her best friend Robert. Jesus. It wasn't fucking was it? No, that was totally different from the 'just sex' she had thought would satisfy them both. Why did he have to go and ruin it by saying that he loved her again? Not that she didn't feel the same but she couldn't get over the fact that being his girlfriend was something that she still thought would ruin them. Maybe if he had been pounding into her like a lust driven, mad man she would have been able to take it. But he hadn't been. He'd been making love to her and she knew it; knew that she had been making love right back.

They were still friends in public. Touchy feely friends but they didn't kiss or make out like she was dying to. It was just the same as before everything had gone…crazy. When they got home things were a different story though. At home he would slip his arms around her waist and kiss her neck, even when they weren't going to have sex. She would cuddle up to him on the sofa in one of his button down shirts. It was strange. Like living two lives.

She turned on the sink and splashed water on her face, trying to keep track of her thoughts and double life.

She'd had her phone interview about a week ago and it seemed to have gone well…she was excited and hoping to hear back. Still she hadn't told Robert. If she told him he would want to make this thing even more official just to make her stay.

"Babe?" Came his voice from outside the door. Robert pulled on his pants and zipped up even though he was still hard. "I'm going to go get a drink. You coming?" He decided to just ignore the fact that he had blown their night with three stupid misplaced words…even if they were true.

Branna closed her eyes as an involuntary shiver ran over her spine at the sound of his voice. "No I'm good…just go have fun." It was her instant defense and she could feel herself pushing him away. She couldn't stop it though; it just spilled out.

Robert banged his head against the bathroom door softly. "I'll be back. I'm just going to stop at the liquor store." He paused. "Hey, I'm um, I'm sorry about that." He muttered lower.

Anna let out a little breath. "Yeah, it's fine. I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Robert walked through the aisles of the liquor store, knowing what he wanted but still looking out of habit. He had a smoke pressed behind his ear even though he had two on the way down here. He felt like he was going insane. This wasn't him. He was on the other side of this normally. He'd sure as hell never let that slip out unintentionally with any other chick.

"Robert?"

He looked up over the bottles on the low shelf to see a girl looking at him with a bright smile. "Oh hey Emily."

"Hey!" She said coming around the shelf and giving him a tight, body forming hug. "Haven't heard from you in a while! How are you doing?"

"Good…I'm good." He said not knowing what really to do since the hug didn't seem to be ending. "Just picking up some stuff for tonight." He let out a breath as she finally released him but still remained a little bit more than friendly close.

Emily smiled and kept a hold of his arm. "Staying in tonight? I thought for sure you'd be out at the bars doing your thing."

Robert took a little step back. Ending too quickly with Branna had left him easily…excitable. "No. I'm just picking up drinks for me and Anna."

"Oh," Emily said quickly. "You and her doing your catching up thing tonight at her place?"

"We actually live together." Robert said quickly.

Emily gave him a smile and he couldn't help but smile back. "That makes sense I guess. I mean being friends for so long you must know everything about each other. Every quirk, every embarrassing story, every flaw."

Robert shifted on his feet. "Yeah…we do." His mind went to how disgusting she had looked when she got pink eye.

"It must be funny. I mean I know she's a dancer and all feminine and everything but she strikes me as the tom boy type when she was younger."

Robert frowned. Was this chick trying to make him think about all of Branna's little flaws? "Look I've got to go." He muttered.

"So soon?" Emily took a step closer as he nodded. "Well I guess if you get bored with reminiscing about the old days, you have my number. I'm going to be home tonight too. My roommate is out of town so we'd have the place to ourselves."

Robert took a deep breath as she walked away, frowning to himself. Two months ago he would have been all over that offer…but now? No…its not like he didn't want it or wasn't tempted. But no.

Anna looked up from the sofa as Robert came back into the apartment with the bag and stormed over. She stood up quickly. "Robert. Hey. Look I-"

"Stop." He snapped at her, dropping the bag to the table. "You know what? I just got hit on by a hot model with banging size d tits in the liquor store and you know where I am? Here." He told her as she opened her mouth. "Don't talk, just listen. I have a lot of flaws alright? You know that. But so do you!

"When you're sick you are disgusting and you whine like it's the end of the world. You come home from work and you look like you've been run over by a train sometimes. You wanted to play football with the boys in school like you were a guy instead of cheerleading.

"You're emotionally retarded too! You don't like how much I care about you? Get over it because you care about me too. I'm going out and I'm going to have a drink and chill. I'm not going to flirt with anyone or sleep with anyone. And you can just learn to trust me!"

Branna watched in stunned silence as he grabbed his smoke from his ear, put it in between his lips and walked out. "Wow." She muttered once he left.

Robert came back into the apartment a few hours later, shutting the door quietly behind him. He looked around the apartment for a moment and saw the bottle of Jack opened and a used cup on the coffee table.

Sighing to himself he slipped into the bedroom and pulled off his shirt and pants, glancing and the sleeping bump in the blankets. Pulling the covers back he climbed into the bed beside her. He'd been good. Really good. He'd been true to his word too, knowing that he was going to be climbing into bed beside her again. No matter how good looking the girl he didn't try and pick her up. He'd been friendly but not flirtatious, something he really didn't know he could do.

Leaning over, he kissed Branna's neck lightly. She turned over to him, her big eyes groggy but awake. "Hey." He murmured.

Branna glanced over at the clock seeing that it was only just past midnight. "You're right." She whispered sleepily, looking at him. "I am emotionally retarded." She pulled herself closer to him and gave him a tender kiss before burying her nose in his chest to fall back asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**vexingvixen7: Lol thank you for reading! You know that somethings fun when its done in one sitting. **

**Melissa: I dont mind! Its a messengers one I've been writing but I dont want to post it until Gurl is done with hers. **

**NikixXx: I know. Drool! **

**JetNova: Lol growing up with Robert you have to be at least a little "emotionally retarded" When it comes to men. **

**Thank you to Gurl and JavaNut for also reviewing! **

**Chapter 16:**

Robert looked up as Branna burst into the apartment, full of energy and excitement. He smiled at the huge smile planted on her face. Things had been going better since a few nights ago. They still didn't call each other boyfriend or girlfriend but everyone knew that they were together. They kissed in public, touched and whispered in each other's ears. He was loving it.

Branna dropped her bag and ran over to him, jumping up and into his arms, almost knocking him over as her legs wrapped around his waist. Robert laughed and held her up by the ass as she kissed him. He smiled against her lips as she kissed him over and over, really just small pecks but they were getting deeper each time she did it.

"What are you so happy about?" He finally managed to get out.

Branna bit her lip as she looked at him. Slowly she slid down his body. "There's something I have to talk to you about. And I don't want you to freak out." She told him as his hands moved from her ass to her waist, still holding her close.

Robert gave her a little frown. "Why would I freak out? Oh my god, tell me you're not pregnant."

Branna laughed. "No!" She stepped away from him, holding onto his hands and swinging them lightly. "I had this interview and well, they want me to come back as one of their final three."

"Interview?" He asked slowly.

"Um hum." She pulled him with her until her back was against the table before pulling herself up and on to it. "For a chorographer job."

Robert smiled at her. "That's great babe! That's what you've been wanting!" He paused, standing in between her legs. "Why would I freak about that?"

Branna nodded and gripped the sides of his shirt for the next part, silently reminding him that she was close. "It's in Chicago." She told him. _Say you'll come with me, _her mind begged.

Robert looked at her stunned. "Chicago." He repeated, feeling her hands tighten on his shirt as he said it. Branna nodded. "How long have you been going out for this job?" He finally got out, throat tightening up.

Branna licked her lips. Neither of them were smiling at his point. She could feel his large hands flexing in and out of her sides in nervousness or anger. "I sent in the tapes about 3 months ago…right before our fight. Aiden recommended…."

"Aiden." Robert practically growled, pulling his hands away from her. Of course it was Aiden who had recommended it. He hated that guy. Well he didn't really hate him but he did at the moment. It felt like at every turn that guy was pulling her away. In the back of his mind he knew that Aiden was just looking out for her, just like he was but he still hated that this was where it got them.

"Robert I haven't even gotten it yet." Branna pulled herself off the table as he started to step back.

Robert ran his hands through his hair. "Well at least that explains why you didn't want to get together." He found himself snapping.

Branna felt her stomach contract as she said it. That wasn't the reason and she knew he knew it. Those words were just to be hurtful. She wanted him to say he'd come with her if she did get it. "You know it's not like that." She told him, fingers gripping his shirt and giving him a little shake. "It's just an interview Robert… I mean the people that I'm going up against are some of the best dancers in the country. Chances are its just fluke that I even got to this stage. That's why I didn't tell you."

Robert took a deep breath and nodded. "When's your interview?"

Branna smiled slightly when his voice was softer. She knew that he was secretly cursing her chances but she didn't care as long as he wasn't freaking out. "Three days…so Saturday. I'm going to fly out after work on Friday night."

Robert nodded slowly. "Well, I guess I should tire you out before you leave than." He muttered, jokingly. He glanced to the side his mind working. Where did this put them? They still hadn't decided that they were technically together. No words had been put to it. He waited, hoping that she would at least ask him to come with her.

* * *

Tina and Branna sat at the bar. Robert had decided that he had to pump out the next chapter of his book and stayed home. Branna looked down into her glass knowing that this new dedication to working was probably a result of her telling him about the interview.

She glanced over at Tina. "Do you think…" She started. "If I do by some miracle get this dream job, do you think that Robert would come out and visit me?"

Tina looked at her, amused as she leaned one elbow against the bar. "I was under the impression that he was going to go with you. Permanently." She told her friend. "I mean you told him that you wanted him to come with you right?"

Branna shook her head and twisted the glass around in her hand. "I don't want to be like his ex: All crazy, over powering and asking him to give his life up here for me."

Tina frowned. "You have to at least tell him that you want him to Anna. How is he meant to know that?"

Branna wrinkled her nose. "He knows. He always knows what I'm thinking." She took a sip of her drink.

Tina shook her head at her. "You once told me that men are completely stupid and just follow their dicks…I'm pretty sure you were talking specifically about Robert."

Branna laughed, remembering that conversation. Robert had been focused in on a pretty blond actress and then a tall red head had walked by and he had zigged off in that direction like a fighter pilot who's coarse had just been changed. That felt like so long ago…he hardly chased tail anymore, unless it was hers anyway.

Tina smiled at the lightening in her friends face. "So tell me how his dick is supposed to know that?"

Branna leaned back in the chair and watched the couples walking around the room. "I can't ask him…I've been waiting for him to bring up the whole girlfriend/boyfriend thing again but he just seems to have forgotten about it. How am I meant to ask him if we aren't even together?"

Tina looked at her like she was the biggest idiot in the world. She wanted to toss her rum and coke in her friends face so bad right now. "Don't be stupid. You're together. Fuck you two have been practically married but sleeping with other people for years."


	17. Chapter 17

I know it's been a while guys but don't worry. I'm not going to leave you hanging on this story!

Chapter 17:

Branna made the decision to just ask Robert when she got home while she was in Chicago looking at apartments.

The interview had gone well…so well in fact that they told her that they couldn't make it official until they saw the next person but that she might want to start looking at some apartments before her flight the next day. They said they liked her energy, how quick she was. She had smiled brightly and thanked them so much for even considering her and they had laughed.

She looked at apartments with two bed rooms. If Robert did decide that he wanted to come than he was going to want an office space. She found a loft that was absolutely perfect for them with huge windows that ran through every room in the apartment. What was it that Robert had said? Natural light. Its all about the natural light. When they had talked about it before she had left he had told her that Chicago was a very happening place for photography right now. He'd smiled to himself. Later on the flight she had reflected that he might have been hinting that he wanted to come.

She had called and told him and he had…not sounded excited. Not at all. In fact he had hung up with just a few mumbled words about needing to get some things taken care of. She'd just flat out ask him when she got home the next day.

Climbing the stairs to her apartment she smiled when her phone went off, giving her the final confirmation that the Chicago Ballet wanted her. She jumped up the last few sets of stairs in joy. Good bye LA. Hello real world!

Pushing into the apartment she prepared to jump into his strong arms. Her smile faded instantly. The bright flat was empty. For a moment she had thought that maybe he was just out working…it was the middle of the day.

She pulled off the backpack that she had used to carry her cloths in and went into the bedroom to put the hanging bag with her suit in it away. She stopped when she saw that his duffle bags were gone. She doubted that he had actually put his cloths away finally but she checked the closet anyway.

"No…no, no, no." She muttered to herself, not seeing any of his things. She frowned and went back out to the main room grabbing her cell phone.

'I'm home. Where's your stuff?' She texted him quickly.

Robert leaned up from the negatives on the light table as his phone went off, blowing strands of his hair from his forehead. Picking it up he rubbed his lips. 'At Michael's. It felt weird staying there with you gone.' He texted back.

A moment later his phone rang. He let out a shaky breath before answering it. "Yeah?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"I'm home." Branna tried, closing her eyes at how stupid that sounded out loud.

"Yeah?" He asked again dully, twirling the sharp little knife he used to cut frames in between his fingers.

Branna frowned. "Well, I um. I got it!" She tried to sound bright but his tone was not making this promising. "Look Robert I wanted to ask you-"

"Congratulations." He cut her off. "I mean I know that's what you wanted and where you wanted to go. I can't say I'm happy you're leaving though."

Branna sat down in the kitchen chair. "Look. Can we talk tonight? Come back home and have dinner? I wanted to ask you something really important and I kind of want to do it face to face."

"I can't tonight." He told her solidly. "I have a date." He was tempted to recant the lie when he heard her sharp intake of breath. It wasn't a date. Tina had said that she really needed to talk to him about something.

"Wow um…you moved on fast." Branna muttered. In her gut she knew that it probably was faster. He'd probably been seeing other girls the entire time if he was getting out there so quick. She was at work a lot during the day and she had been gone for two days.

Robert gritted his teeth hard. Forget recanting after that comment. "Well you know this is a casual thing so I assumed that since you are leaving there's no point in me thinking it's not anymore." She went to protest but he kept going. "I mean at least now we know that all of those years something could have been going on and it wasn't just a one sided attraction. It was fun while it lasted right? Just like all your other 'relationships'."

Branna swallowed hard. Her chest hurt. She should be happy right now. She should be jumping up and down and popping a bottle of ridiculously large champagne open with her friends but all she wanted to do now was cry. "Good bye Robert." She muttered.

Robert nodded to himself, closing his eyes at the utterly forlorn tone of her voice. "Bye Branna."

* * *

"Hey Robert!" Tina said with a smile as she came into the bar.

Robert looked up from his drink and gave her a little half smile before standing up. "Wow you look great." He told her, trying to laugh.

Tina gave him a smile and pushed her blond hair over her shoulder. "Wow I almost forgot what you flirting with me was like. Branna being gone must have pulled some of that pig back out of you."

Robert gave her a nod as he pushed his lips together and leaned back into the chair, signaling for the waitress to bring Tina a drink. "Yeah well. Anna and I are done so…"

"What?" Tina snapped, her tone quickly changing. "You said no? How could you fucking say no you ass hole!"

"Say no to what?" He snapped back, still upset and annoyed.

Tina frowned. "To going to Chicago with her. She said she was going to ask you when she got home!"

Robert frowned as he thought back. "Shit." He muttered as he remembered her wanting to ask him something tonight. "Well she never did." She should have done it sooner!

Tina frowned. "Well she wanted to…we talked about it at length." She stopped as she watched his eyes move back and forth. "Oh shit Robert…what did you do?"

"Me?!" Robert hissed. "Why are you acting like I'm the one who is the bad guy here? I'm the one who wanted a relationship with her. I'm the one who told her that I loved her! I'm the one who didn't want to be a casual fuck!"

Tina glared at him. "You're the one who pretended she wasn't a woman for over ten years! You're basically the one that showed her that it was okay for her to have casual sex. Jesus Christ Robert did you ever think that all of those issues that you're having to deal with were because of you?"

The two of them starred at each other for a long moment as the waitress brought over a drink for Tina. Robert finally looked down at his drink. "Was she really going to ask me?" He finally asked Tina.

Tina nodded. "Yeah. She loves you Robert. She just didn't want to ask you to give up your life here for her."

Robert took a long swig of his drink. That was it. Chicago was his chance to leave this place and all of his mistakes behind. He could not have to deal with Mena who still left crazy voice mails on his phone. He could go out with Anna without bumping into some girl he'd fucked. He could start over and have a life with her. Well, he could _have_ started a new life with her. "Well she probably doesn't after what I said to her on the phone today." He muttered.

Tina shook her head. "Do you really think that she could ever stop loving you?" She asked him sadly.

Robert rubbed his lips and leaned back. "If anyone could make her, it would be me." He murmured almost to himself. He glanced up at Tina. "You know I've never fought as much with a woman as much as I fight with you without fucking them."

Tina threw a napkin at him. "That's because you don't want to fuck me moron. You want her."


	18. Chapter 18

**So this is it everyone! I love you and thank you for reading!**

**A little shameless promotion here! Please check out my newest fic that went up yesterday for The Boondock Saints "In Too Deep". Its going to be my next hard core work so prepare for a lot of intrigue and intensity along with my trade mark imagery that I think made Keeping the Silence so successful!**

**Love you and hope you have enjoyed Robert and Branna!**

**Chapter 18:**

Robert took the steps to Branna's apartment three at a time, his long legs not carrying him fast enough for his liking. He had spent the last three days trying to figure out what he wanted to do. Did he love her? Yes; Hell yes. He probably had for years without knowing it. Did he care about staying in LA? No…not a fucking bit at this point. Half of the reason he had moved out here years ago was because she was out here and he figured he'd at least have someone. Did he want to move to Chicago with her…that was the tough question; but easy at the same time.

Branna packed some of the last of her things into one of the boxes as she sat on the floor, one leg propped in front of her while the other lay sprawled out. She looked down at the photograph in her hands, rubbing the picture of her and Robert over the glass. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to will back tears. She put the picture down into the box and leaned over it, letting her head fall for a moment.

She should be happy. This job was everything that she had ever wanted….everything that she could hope to have. Everything but Robert. She wanted him there…wanted him with her. Even before they had hooked up it was hard to imagine her life without him in it. But he wasn't answering his phone or coming around and she didn't know what to do.

She had signed the papers to turn the lease over to him but he had never come to sign them. She'd gotten a two bedroom apartment in Chicago…just in case he wanted an office, hoping that he would say yes when they talked upon her return. But he had never given her time to talk to him. It served her right, she guessed. After all she had avoided and not returned his calls for almost two weeks when she was mad at him.

She felt like the last 72 hours had been a whirl wind of change and movement. She couldn't even process it.

Reaching next to her she picked up a glass of wine to calm her nerves while she made a mental tally of the things she had changed.

One: Talked to her apartment about subleasing her apartment back in LA. No trouble there just a few forms to fill out.

Two: Talking to her company in LA. That wasn't much of an issue either. Aiden had put her up for the job and knew that the Chicago ballet would want her right away. They had been prepared and since she wasn't dancing any big rolls this season it hadn't been too much of a problem to get her understudy from the wings.

Three: Getting movers to ship all of her things out to arrive when her new place was ready.

Four: Well four had been done for her.

Four was Robert. He had made it perfectly clear that he had already moved on. Even though Tina had told her that she had been the one to see him that night and begged her to talk to him, that was done. He'd made that done. In fact it was probably better. At least this way they didn't have to fight about it. He wouldn't say she was selfish for wanting him to give up his life to follow her.

She looked up as she heard a pounding on the door. Getting up from the floor she walked over to the door and looked up and out the peep hole to see a head of messy hair. "Shit." She muttered to herself. She took a moment to breathe pulsing her head quietly on the door before opening it.

Robert looked up at her, bracing his forearm on the frame. "Hey." He said. He had been thinking about what to say when he came over here but now all of the rehearsing was gone.

"Hey." She responded back equally as soft.

Robert licked his lips. "It was Tina the other night." He found himself saying. "It wasn't a date. I just said that to hurt you cause…well, because I'm an ass."

Branna nodded. "I know…Tina called and told me." She told him leaning against the frame. "I love you." Branna blurted out, watching as his eyes widened. "It wasn't a casual thing. It never was."

Robert nodded slowly, looking down at her. He lifted his hand to her face and pushed her hair away from it, noticing that her eyes and nose were a bit pink from crying. "When are you leaving?" He asked her.

Branna swallowed, closing her eyes at the warmth of his large hand taking up almost the entire side of her face. "Two weeks."

Robert bent down quickly and caught her lips in his, tilting her face up with his hand as her tongue ran across his lip and into his waiting mouth. He stroked it back heatedly, bringing his other hand to the side of her face and pulling his body closer to hers. Her breathing picked up, coming out in short shuttering gusts against his cheek. "Ask me." He muttered against her lips before pressing his hard to hers again.

Branna nodded against his kiss. "Come with me?" She asked when they separated for a fraction of a second.

Robert let out a little groan as his lips searched out hers again. This conversation was going to take forever if they didn't stop kissing for five minutes but he didn't care. "As your best friend?" He muttered.

"As my boyfriend." Branna whispered, her tongue still on his lips.

Robert gave her a little gentle push back into the apartment with his entire body so that he wouldn't have to separate from the kiss. His hand wrapped around the back of her head and curled into the thick soft strands. He walked her backwards towards the sofa, falling onto it with her. "Not a casual thing."

Branna made a sound that might have been a negative and he pulled slightly away from her to let her answer. "No, not as a casual thing."

Robert nodded. "Yeah…yeah I'm coming." He muttered before pressing back against her with his whole body. She squirmed under him on the sofa and he kicked his leg out, knocking a box off the end to give them more space. Her fingers pulled at his shirt and scratched lightly at the skin of his lower back. He let out a little moan as he tore his lips away and moved them to nuzzle into her jaw, kissing and nipping on it as he spoke. "I should go…make plans and get ready." He murmured without moving from her.

Branna wrapped her legs around his thighs so that he wouldn't budge. "Don't go." She whispered into his ear pleadingly.

Robert chuckled slightly as her hips pressed up against him. "Don't worry. I'm going to fuck you first." He promised.

Branna gave his hair a little tug, bringing his handsome face up to hers. "Make love to me…don't just fuck me."

Robert licked his lips and nodded. That was a big step for her and he knew it. Last time they had 'made love' she had pushed him off of her. "Yeah. Let's do that."

He didn't know how he managed to get her clothes off with her pressed so tightly under him but it didn't matter because he did and quickly. She tossed his shirt to the side as he pulled her pants off, letting out a soft sound of appreciation that she wasn't wearing underwear.

Pulling himself up and sitting on the sofa he yanked his boxers off and tossed them away with the rest of their cloths across the room. "Come here." He muttered, pulling her up and over him as he grasped himself and watched her steady herself over him.

Branna bit her lip, feeling its swelling from their kissing and dry humping on the sofa. She put her hands on his shoulders as one of his came to her jaw and the other put pressure on her waist, guiding her down and onto him. She whimpered as his massive length flowed into her, smooth and steady. He slammed his head back against the frame of the sofa behind him as he filled her and her hips began to rock against him.

"God you feel so fucking good." He muttered through gritted teeth as they began to build up their pace. His nails dug into his shoulders as he tilted his head forward to watch their bodies move together. She leaned back and gripped onto his thighs, exposing her breasts to him as his tongue darted out to capture them and pull at her nipples gently with his teeth.

She let out a shutter at the words, rocking her hips harder around him as they found their rhythm. "Robert I…"

"Say it." He grunted as his hips rose to meet hers. His fingers tightened in her hair as her breath left her. Pulling her back to him, he kissed her deeply, mirroring the actions of their bodies with his tongue until he couldn't take it anymore. "Anna!"

"I love you." She whispered across his lips as she felt herself cumming around him. Robert groaned and finished into her contracting little body.

* * *

Three weeks later:

"Holy crap." Robert said as he put the last box down and looked around the bright apartment in Chicago.

Branna smiled as she looked over the railing of the second floor at him in the entrance. "What do you think?"

Robert looked around and rubbed his head. The loft was amazing, high ceilings, hard wood floors, natural light that would put any studio to shame. He looked up at her as she leaned on the railing. He knew that she had started looking for places before he had said that he would come with her. "I think its kind of big for one person." He told her with a cheeky little smile.

Branna grinned. "Well I was kind of hoping that it would be more than one person living in here." She reminded him. "Hence the extra room."

Robert put his hands on his hips and frowned. "You better not even think that we're having different rooms babe." He grumbled.

Branna laughed. "Go look at it before you get all bent out of shape. I was thinking more for a studio or office space for you."

Robert gave his head a little shake as he walked over. Michael knew a guy that had a gallery here and he had set up for Robert to go in and talk to him. Something about living off Branna like he had started to live off Mena just didn't sit right with him. He wanted to work and wanted to be equals in this…in everything. He was going to give her the affection that she had always given him and it was going to work this time.

Smiling to himself at the idea he opened the door to the bright room, still open on one side to look over the Chicago sky line. "Shit." He muttered to himself, rubbing his head at the sheer awesomeness. He stood looking out the window for a moment, knowing that Anna had picked this out because of him.

He smiled as he felt her arms loop around his waist. "Well?" She asked, pressing her face against his shoulder.

Robert looked over his shoulder at her with a little smile. "I love you."

Branna smiled and buried her nose in between his shoulder blades. "I love you too Robert."


End file.
